Son Goku's Daughter
by SatelliteHeart13
Summary: Son Goku, Earth's savior, now has a son. But not only that, but a daughter as well. Join Son Goku in his adventures not only through the eyes of Gohan, but his curious-minded sister, Son Goku's Daughter, Son Goem. Chapter 13-Vegeta, Nappa, and...Yasai?
1. Goku's Pride

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, blah blah blah, yeah yeah yeah, no one cares no one cares no one cares.

**Author's Note: **I like reviews. Also, I need an idea of what to call this story. I was thinking something around the lines of "(Her name)- The Blue Eyed Saiyajin," "(Her name,) or "Son Goku's Daughter." Tell me what you like best out of those three, or you can think of another suggestion.

**Edit (8/15/08:)** Edited this chapter just a bit, fixed some errors, added tiny things. If you can find what I fixed, I'll give you something.

**SON GOKU'S DAUGHTER**

Chapter 1

Goku's Pride

It was a beautiful Friday morning at the Son household. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and a very pregnant Son Chichi was drinking her morning tea at the window seal, awaiting the arrival of her husband, Son Goku, to return home from his daily breakfast hunt.

Chichi rubbed her stomach. _"The baby is one month overdue. When are you coming out, little man?" _Chichi wondered. She was ten months pregnant, and had already had two false alarms of going into labor. She was in a great deal of pain, for it seemed as if this child's kick was harder than she could handle. Just then, the door opened.

"Ossu, Chi!" Goku exclaimed, "Look what I caught," Goku continued, while holding up his prize for the morning, a giant fish bigger than himself. "Now all I need is some bananas, and your breakfast will be complete!" he finished, with a disgusted look on his face. _"I just don't get it, why does Chi like fish meat blended together with bananas?" _Goku pondered. Chichi's current food craving was, what she called, a fish smoothie. It was one of the only foods Goku found gross. He found it sickly disturbing. Goku then grabbed the fish, put it on the grill, and waited for Chichi to come over and cook it. Slowly, Chichi made her way over to the grill to make Goku and herself some breakfast. Chichi cooked the fish for 30 minutes, while Goku watched her the whole time. Suddenly, Chichi gripped the side of the grill, and doubled over in pain. Goku saw this, and was quickly by her side. "Chichi?" he asked. She quickly stood up and nodded to him, assuring Goku she was alright. _"Somethings still wrong, I can feel it." _Goku thought. All of a sudden, Goku remembered that he had forgotten all about Chichi's bananas_, _so he set out for the forest. When he started walking, Chichi stopped him.

"Goku, I'm not really feeling well, so I'm not very hungry. Here, your fish is almost done. Come and get it so I can sit down," Chichi said, making her way over to the couch.

"Hey, Chi, are you alright?" Goku asked her. Ever since Chichi's last false alarm, he had been on a constant watch of her. Sure, he didn't know what labor was, or how babies were born for that matter, but it still scared him. All he knew was that whenever Chichi went into this "labor" thing, Chichi was in pain, and he hated to see her in pain.

"Yes, Goku, I'm fine!" Chichi said rather snappy. "If you want to help, go get me some water and a pillow," she commanded. Goku ran off to grab what she needed, not wanting to upset her. Just then, Chichi felt another sharp pain. Only this time, it was longer. Chichi suddenly felt worried, and she realized these were no ordinary pain. These were contractions.

"GOKU!!" she screamed, causing for her father, who was asleep upstairs, to wake up and come running downstairs to see what was wrong with his only daughter. Goku also came running in, worried about what had caused that sudden death scream.

"Chichi, Chichi, what's wrong!?" Goku asked frantically. Chichi screamed, as her contractions coming very fast and very painful.

"Get. Me. A. Cold. Washcloth. And. A. Doctor. NOW!!" Chichi screamed at him. Goku heard the word doctor and jumped. He hated doctors. He brushed that thought quickly aside, and ran to get the phone.

"Chichi, sweetheart, are you ok? Is this the real thing?" Gyu-Mao calmly asked his daughter. He was the only member in the Son household who keeping his cool at that moment.

"I'm going into LABOR Dad, how do you THINK I feel!?" Chichi yelled, while panting. At that moment, Goku came running in, phone in hand.

"What is the doctor's number!? Who is the doctor I'm calling!? HOW DO YOU TURN ON THIS PHONE!?" Goku yelled, desperately wanting help.

"Goku, let me call the doctor, you stay with Chichi," Gyu-Mao said, grabbing the phone and quickly dialing the doctor's number. "Goku, you do know where Dr. Kimune lives, correct?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. Me and Chi went there lots of times before, for checkups and stuff. You want me to go get him right?" Goku asked. Before he got an answer, Chichi screamed. "I'll take that as a yes!" Goku exclaimed, running out the door. "KINTOUN!!" Goku yelled. Within a few seconds, Kintoun came, and Goku jumped on, flying miles away to find the doctor. Finally, he spotted his house. He landed, and ran into his house, without even knocking. "MR. DOCTOR MAN! YO! ARE YOU IN HERE!?" Goku yelled.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Goku. I'm right here. Now, what is it you need? Has Chichi finally gone into labor?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, whatever that labor thing is!" Goku said.

"Mr. Goku, we've been over this many times. Labor is when Chichi has her baby." the doctor explained.

"WELL THEN WE GOTTA GET GOIN' FAST!" Goku yelled, grabbing the doctor and jumping onto Kintoun, making it to his house in less than a minute. Goku then again grabbed the man and ran inside to Chichi's screams.

"GOKU, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU'RE HERE!" Chichi screamed at him. The doctor then, after getting over the shock he had from Goku dragging him there, went over to Chichi to see how far along she was.

"Well, it seems that baby is coming fast! She already 10cm dilated! It appears I was almost too late! Mr. Gyu-Mao, if you don't mind, could you please go grab a few blankets so we can get that baby out of there?" the doctor asked Gyu-Mao. In a flash, he was running upstairs. And in an even quicker flash, he was back downstairs. He set the blankets down beneath Chichi, and went to stand by the side of Chichi that Goku wasn't by. Chichi screamed, and grabbed Goku's hand.

"GOKU HELP ME!" Chichi cried.

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop her from bein' in pain?" Goku asked. But the doctor only shook his head. Goku grabbed Chichi's hand tighter.

"Alright Chichi, now when I say 'push' I want you to push until the count to ten is over. Ready, now? PUSH!" the doctor told her. "Goku, count to ten!" the doctor commanded, as Chichi started pushing with all her might.

"Uhh, well, ok. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Umm, Chichi? I forgot, what comes after ten again?" Goku casually asked.

"TEEEEEEEEEEEN!!" Chichi screamed at the top of her lungs. And with that, a baby was born. The doctor quickly grabbed it, looked at Chichi, and handed it to Goku.

"Woah, woah, wait! Why did you give me this!? It's all bloody and wet and...yuck! You take it!" Goku exclaimed in surprise.

"Goku, wrap that one up in a blanket. I'm still busy. It appears as if there's another baby inside Chichi, we saw the one still inside her, but not the child that you're holding. I don't understand how we missed it!" the doctor explained. Goku nodded his head, still disgusted at the first baby's appearance. But he ignored his nauseated stomach, and grabbed a blanket. Before wrapping the banket around the small baby, he wiped the blood off it's face. And what he saw, was the most beautiful thing he had even laid his black eyes on. He started at it for a minute, and realized that he still didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. The baby has long eyelashes, so he figured it was a girl. But since he wasn't 100 sure, he decided to use his old "Pat-Pat" technique to determine the baby's gender. He patted and smiled. It was a girl. HIS little girl. And for the first time, Goku felt as if he could never look away.

"IT'S A GIRL!" exclaimed the VERY proud father.

"GOKU!! NOBODY CARES RIGHT NOW! WE'RE STILL KINDA BUSY HERE!" Chichi screamed, while still in the process of getting the second baby out.

"Ok, Chichi. Ready now? Mr. Gyu-Mao, please count to ten when I say push, as Mr. Goku appears to not know how to. Ok, PUSH!" the doctor said. Gyu-Mao started counting.

"One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... YOU DID IT CHICHI!" Gyu-Mao exclaimed. The second baby was out. Only one thing, Goku hardly payed attention to it. He was still too mesmerized at the sight of his first daughter, and, yet again, payed hardly any attention to the doctor when he yelled.

"It's a boy!" Chichi and Gyu-Mao started crying, as the doctor but the baby boy in a blanket, and handed it to Gyu-Mao.

"Mr. Goku! Why have you now put that child in a blanket yet!?" the doctor asked, causing Goku to come out of his trance. The doctor grabbed the baby out of his hands, and wrapped her in a blanket. Goku's eyes didn't leave his daughter. When the doctor was done, he noticed Goku was still staring at the baby girl. "Goku, would you like to hold her again?" he asked.

"W-well, I don't wanna break her or anythin'!" Goku replyed.

"I want to hold her!" Chichi exclaimed, still in tears. Instead, Gyu-Mao handed the baby boy to her, and went to grab some tissues for their eyes. "Oh... my... god. Goku, look at him! Isn't he BEAUTIFUL!?" Chichi exclaimed. But Goku wasn't listening, his eyes were still fixed on the other baby.

"Again I ask, Mr. Son, would you like to hold her?" the doctor asked, handing the baby out to Goku. Goku hesitated, but slowly he held his hands out. "There now, Goku. Now, hold under her head, and- Yes, very good, just like that!" Goku didn't answer, but just stared at the baby. She wasn't crying, unlike the baby boy that he heard. She was just looking at him. All of a sudden, Goku saw a camera flash, bringing him back to reality. Looking up, he saw Gyu-Mao smiling at him, as he had jut taken the first picture of the two of them together.

"Goku, if you don't mind, may I?" Gyu-Mao asked, holding out his hands to Goku, wanting to hold his granddaughter.

"W-well, I was hoping, maybe I could still, well just for a little while longe-" Goku was cut off mid-sentence.

"Here dad, come hold him. If you don't mind, I would like to take a nap. I'm quite exhausted, and I'm sure you can understand that." Chichi said, while handing the baby boy out to Gyu-Mao. Meanwhile, Goku was still looking at the beautiful sight his baby girl was. He was staring at her, and she was staring at him. All of a sudden, she smiled.

"SHE SMILED AT ME!" Goku yelled, with a huge smile on his face. While saying that, he saw a camera flash go off once again, as Gyu-Mao was still taking pictures of him.

"Goku, she probably just has gas," the doctor told him. Goku frowned and looked back down at his daughter. _"No, I know it's not gas. I'm not that dumb. I know a smile when I see one, and that's a smile on that pretty face. I just know it," _Goku thought. She was still smiling at him one minute later, and then Goku felt the doctor pulling his daughter away from him. When he was doing this, the baby girl frowned, and started screaming, jolting Chichi awake from her nap.

"WHAT'S WRONG!?" she yelled, in worry for her baby. As soon as the baby boy heard his sister crying, he joined in, screaming just as loud, if not louder. Suddenly, the Son household sounded like a screamo rock song. Everyone tried to quiet them, but they just wouldn't stop. Everyone but Goku tried to hold the baby boy, and everyone but Goku also tried to girl, in hope that they would stop screaming.

"Let me hold her!" Goku exclaimed, grabbing the baby girl from Gyu-Mao. The minute she was in his arms, she stopped screaming. And when she stopped screaming, so did the baby boy. Everyone smiled.

"I see a daddy's girl in the making!" Gyu-Mao said, a smile wide on his face.

"NO, Dad, my babies are going to be great scholars when they're older! No child of mine, especially my daughter, is going to be like their father, just training all the time, and no brains to go with it," Chichi said. "Now, Goku, when the doctor is done checking our babies, you are to take him home."

"No, no. It's alright. A six hour walk won't kill! It's good for me! And besides, I already checked the babies, and they're perfectly fine, so I will be on my way. You two are to take the babies to the hospital in two weeks to get a check-up. The only concern I have for the two is the fact that they have, well, tails! But I'm taking Gyu-Mao's word when he says it's normal from Goku's side. And Chichi, stay in bed for the remaining of the day, and you will be able to walk around by tomorrow. Now, I best be on my way! Good bye everyone, and congratulations!" the doctor said as he went out the front door.

"Well, Goku, Chichi," Gyu-Mao started, "I think I'ma gonna go take a nap now. That was exhausting. I'll come down later!" And with that, he went upstairs, and Goku and Chichi quickly heard snoring within a few minutes.

"Goku, can you believe it!? We're parents! We have children of our own, now!" Chichi said while holding the baby boy as she started to cry. "I think I'm also going to take a nap. I need one. If anything happens, wake me up. Now, goodnight. Oh, and Goku?"

"Yes, Chichi?" Goku asked, while holding the baby girl.

"I love you," Chichi said, and she fell asleep, leaving Goku the only one awake with the babies. He went and sat on the other couch with his daughter. He noticed she was starting to fall asleep, after her brother did on top on Chichi. Goku watched her slowly falling asleep, and he soon found he was starting the drift off to sleep as well. Right before Goku fell asleep, he whispered to his daughter.

"Don't worry, my daughter, I will still find a way to train you."


	2. Son Gohan & Son Goem

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own it. But yes, I DO own Goem! Yay! I don't even get why I have to put this. I mean, it's not like people are gonna look at EVERY single DBZ fanfic, and when they don't see the disclaimer, they're gonna be like OMFG SUE!!!!!!!!!!!! But wherever.

**Author's Note: **_Italics _are thought. And Goem's name is **NOT** pronounced Gome, as some people would read it. It's 2 syllables. Go-Em. And yes, this is a VERY short chapter. Sorry. I actually expected it to be a lot longer before I started writing it. Oh, well. That's all! ENJOY!!!!!

Chapter 2

Son Gohan & Son Goem

"GOKU!!!!!!" screamed a very exhausted Chichi. It had been two weeks since the twins were born, and Chichi was very tired, as these babies drank way more bottles than even 15 babies at least.

"Yeah, Chi?" Goku asked. He was sleepy also, as he had to care for the babies while Chichi was sleeping or preparing bottles. He was pretty good at caring for them. But if he smelt a dirty diaper, he was out of the house before he could even tell Chichi where he was going.

"Will you please come in here? We have to discuss something!" Chichi said. So Goku, holding his baby girl, got out of his chair, and walked into the living room. "Goku," Chichi started, "It's been two weeks, and these babies still aren't named! Now, I have thought of perfectly good names, but I would like to know what you think of them!"

"Chichi, I already told you, I don't care what they're called! As long as it's not like the first names you thought of. Einstein and Einsteinetta are the only named I have a problem with," Goku told her.

"Goku, they're your babies too, and I think you and Chichi should decide what they're call together," Gyu-Mao said. Goku sat there and just stared.

"Fine, what are the names you just thought of, Chi?" Goku asked, looking bored.

"Oh, Goku! I know you'll just love them! Ok, I think the PERFECT names for are children would be Hanner and Emily!" Chichi squealed. Just then, the babies started crying. Goku and Chichi quickly calmed them down, and continued their conversation.

"Chi, I'm fine with Emily, but Hanner? How did you come up with that?" Goku asked his wife.

"Well, I just thought it sounded pretty! If you don't like them, then YOU think of something, smarty!" Chichi yelled.

"Well, Chichi, I've thought of a few..." Gyu-Mao said, pulling a giant list out of his back pocket. Goku, Chichi, and the babies all stared with wide eyes as the list rolled out. "Umm...let's see here...there's Gyu-Mao Jr., Maoey, umm..."

"-Goku, please. Just think of one pair of names for them?" Chichi pleaded as she cut her father off, not wanting to hear any more. Goku stared at them.

"Just one?" he asked. Chichi and Gyu-Mao nodded their heads. "Fine," Goku them just sat there, looking serious. _"Let's see... One name... Well, how about- I wonder what's for dinner tonight? I hope it's- Wait, no. I'm supposed to be thinking of a name! C'mon, Goku! Think! ......GOTTIT!"_ he thought. "How about," he started. Chichi and Gyu-Mao stared hard at him, awaiting his answer. "Chichi, what's for dinner? I can't think straight, I'm too hungry!" Gyu-Mao fell over, while Chichi just kept staring at him, obviously getting worked up. Then she exploded.

"SON GOKU! ALL I ASK OF YOU IS ONE PAIR OF NAMES! JUST ONE! CAN'T YOU EVEN DO THAT, WITHOUT THINK OF FOOD!? I DON'T SEE HOW IT'S SO HARD!" Chichi screamed at him.

"FINE! Goem and Gohan then!" Goku said without thinking. Gyu-Mao stood up, smiling, while Chichi just kept starting at him. The babies both laughed.

"Well, I don't know. They sound a bit old-fashioned..." Chichi said, frowning.

"Chi, I think they're fine names! I agree with Goku, they're good names for them! And look, darling, when you said Hanner and Emily, the babies started crying. But look at them now, after Goku said Gohan and Goem!" Gyu-Mao said.

"Fine," Chichi gruffed, "Gohan and Goem it is, then." The babies started laughing harder, and Gyu-Mao took Gohan from Chichi.

"You hear that? Your name is Goem!" Goku shouted to his baby girl, whom he was holding, causing her to giggle again.

"See, Chi? See, she likes her name!" Gyu-Mao said, "Do YOU like you name, Gohan?" Gohan giggled as well.

"Hi, Goem! Do you like that, Goem? Goem, Goem, Goem, Goem, Goem!" Goku chanted, obviously proud of the names he picked. Goem laughed, Gohan following, causing Goku, Gyu-Mao, and even Chichi to start laughing with them.


	3. Fever & Ice

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own anything in this story except for Goem, and whoever else I decide to add in. I guess I own the title. Whatever.

**Author's Note:** Again, _italics_ are thought. But there's not much thinking in this story, so far. I kinda forget that people think. Or maybe that's just me? Oh well. Oh yeah, people have been emailing me asking who Gyu-Mao is. Sigh. You crazy dubbies. It's Chichi's dad, or the "Ox King." Oh, yeah! I have a story to write! Well, enjoy!!

Chapter 3

Fever & Ice

"Chichiiiiiiiii!" Goku wailed. "Will you pleeeeeease change Gohan's diaper? It smells way too bad, and I just don't understand how these strappy thingys go on."

"Goku, please! You just changed Goem's! It's really not that difficult! And don't even start thinking about running away into the forest to do what you call "training," because I am very busy right now! Now, if you want dinner, you will change Gohan's diaper! Just do what you did to Goem's!" Chichi yelled to her husband from the kitchen. Goku looked down and stared at Gohan, who was trying to wiggle off the the changing table.

"But Goem doesn't wiggle around so much! She just sits there and laughs! And Gohan's smell SO bad! Goem's aren't near this bad! What did you feed him?" Goku complained.

"Goku, let me just ask you this. Do you WANT dinner?" Chichi asked. Just then, Gyu-Mao came downstairs from Goku and Chichi's guest room. He had just finished packing, as he was only staying at their house to help them with the babies for the first few weeks. And the babies were now almost 2 months old, way older than just two weeks.

"Here, Goku. I'll change Gohan, just please bring all my bags to my car," Gyu-Mao told Goku.

"My savior!" Goku exclaimed. Before Chichi was given the chance to protest, Goku was already running outside to Gyu-Mao's car, bags in hand.

"Dad, I was making Goku change him! I threatened to not feed him dinner if he didn't! You can't just let him off the hook that easy!" Chichi yelled at her father.

"Oh," Gyu-Mao started as he was strapping Gohan's clean diaper on, "Sorry, Chi, I didn't know. And I think you should give Goku a break. He's really trying hard, sweetheart. Sure, he's not very good at this diaper thing, but he's doing good at everything else! He feeds them most the time, plays with them, and he even cleans their spit-up!"

"Yes, Dad, that may be true, but do you even pay attention to what I do? I make over 160 bottles a day, I make meals for Goku, who eats at least 30 times more than any normal man, I clean the house, I change over 30 dirty diapers a day, I clean, I wash dishes, and I-" Chichi was cut off by Goku, who was walking into the house.

"Um, you're done changing diapers, right?" he asked, looking around and sniffing, making sure that there was no more smell in the house.

"Yes, Goku, I'm finished. Now, I best be on my way now, I have a long trip home!" Gyu-Mao said, giving Chichi a kiss on the cheek, and giving Goku firm handshake. Goku squeezed back, and Gyu-Mao took his hand back, wincing in pain.

"Oh, Dad, thank you so much for staying here! You've been a great help! I only wish you could stay longer!" Chichi said.

"Aw, Chi! We'll be fine! As long as you change the diapers!" Goku laughed.

"Bye, guys! Bye, Gohan, Goem! I'll see you all in a few months!" Gyu-Mao said while walking out the door. Goku and Chichi waved, and then went back to doing what they were doing before the whole "diaper situation." Chichi was preparing bottles and Goku's dinner, and Goku was playing with the twins.

"Goku, dinner's ready!" Chichi yelled, but Goku was already at the dinner table before she finished her sentence. She smiled, and went back to preparing bottles. Everything was quiet for awhile, peaceful. Then, without warning, the babies started wailing in unison. Goku and Chichi, startled, jumped up, stopped what they were doing, and ran into the living room. To Goku, they seemed fine. But Chichi thought otherwise.

"Goku, look at them! Their faces are all red! Hurry, go get the thermometer!" Chichi commanded. Goku ran into the kitchen. _"Does he even know what a thermometer is?" _she questioned herself. She then looked back at her babies, and quick-like grabbed Gohan. She felt his head. It was hot. "Goku, hurry up-" Just then, Goku ran into the room, thermometer in hand. "Goku, go pick up Goem!" Chichi said, so Goku did. He held her, not knowing what to do. He knew there was something wrong, but he didn't know what. "Ok, now Goku, just pull down her pants, stick that in her bottom, and tell me what the number on the front says," Chichi instructed Goku.

"I have to put WHAT up her butt!?" Goku yelped, disgusted. "I ain't doin' that!" he moaned. He then looked at Chichi, and saw an evil glare on her face. He knew what that look meant, and not wanting to upset Chichi anymore, he did as he was told. He unbuttoned Goem's clothes, and pulled down her diaper. He looked at Chichi with a pleading look on his face. Chichi only shook her head yes. _"Ok, Goku. Just get this over with!" _ So he quickly took the thermometer, and stuck it up her bottom, causing her to jump. After a few seconds, a number popped up on it. "Umm, Chi?"

"Yes, Goku? What does the number say?" Chichi asked.

"...Is 105.7 bad?" Goku asked, hoping to God it was a normal temperature. Chichi stared at him for a moment before she screamed. Goku took this, as yes, it was bad. He looked at Goem, and she started crying, causing Gohan to join in. Soon, the once peaceful Son house was turned into a screaming madhouse.

"Goku, go run and get ice! Hurry! We have to bring their temperatures down!" Chichi yelled, grabbing the thermometer out of his hand, and sticking it in Gohan's bottom. Goku quickly ran, still holding Goem, into the kitchen to get a bucket of ice. Meanwhile, Chichi was watching the thermometer, waiting for the number. Finally, one came up. It was 105.7, also. She screamed again, just as Goku was coming downstairs with Goem and a bucket of ice. "GOKU GO GET ANOTHER!" Chichi yelled, causing Goku to jump. He quick-like sat the first bucket down, and ran upstairs again. Chichi set Gohan down and ran into a kitchen to get two wet cloths. When she came back, Goku was coming down with another bucket, and a wailing Goem inside it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"W-well, I figured, since she she was hot..." Goku stuttered, while getting Goem out of the bucket of ice.

"GOKU! You do NOT put a baby in a bucket of ice! That's why she's crying!" Chichi yelled at him.

"Well, she stopped crying for a minute when I put her in there, so maybe it is good for them!" Goku argued, putting Goem back in.

"Goku, stop-" Chichi started, but she was cut off by laughter. There Goem was sitting, naked in a bucket of ice, laughing. "Wow, Goku. I'm surprised. Maybe she does like it," Chichi said, while putting Gohan in the other bucket of ice. When fully inside, he also began to laugh. Goku and Chichi started at them, and then each other. After just staring, they started laughing along with their babies. After only 10 minutes, Gohan and Goem both fell asleep, while laying in their buckets of ice.

After three hours, Goku noticed something while sitting on the couch, holding Goem in her bucket. She was shivering violently. He looked over at Gohan, who was on the other side of the couch. He was also shivering.

"Chichi! Come here, hurry!" Goku yelled. Chichi ran in quickly, worried something was wrong.

"What is it, Goku!? What's wrong with my babies!?" She asked, her voice stuck with worry.

"They're shivering," Goku told her, pointing. Chichi quickly picked Gohan up, and felt his head. "Is he alright?" Goku asked.

"Hold on, Goku." Chichi told him. She then picked Gohan out of his bucket. "Goku, where's the thermometer?" She asked. Goku pointed to the table, and there it sat. Chichi walked over to it, picked in up, and stuck it into Gohan's bottom. She stood, waited, and smiled. "HE'E ALL BETTER!" Chichi squealed. She then sat him down, ran over to Goku and Goem, picked her up, and did the same. "So is she!" she exclaimed, while handing Goem back to Goku.

"You hear that, Goem? You're all better! You're not icky anymore!" Goku baby-talked to Goem. Goem laughed, and shivered again.

"Goku, go get her some clothes! She'll catch a cold! And get Gohan's, too!" Chichi said. Goku ran upstairs to the nursery, and was quickly back down. "Ok, you dress Goem, I'll dress Gohan. Gimme his clothes." Chichi said. They quickly dressed them, and laid them down. Gohan was dressed in a pink shirt and sweats. Goem was dressed in a blue shirt and sweats.

"Oops, I think I gave you the wrong outfit, Chi," Goku confessed. Chichi stared at him, the babies, and back to him. She started laughing uncontrollably. "Uhh, Chi? Are you okay?" Goku asked, confused. Finally, he gave up, and started laughing with her. They babies stared at their parents, and started laughing with them. Again, peace was in the Son household.


	4. Firsts & Birthdays

**Disclaimer:** I only own Goem. That's. All.

**Author's Note:** Rah blah shmlaaaaaaaaaaah. That is all. Haha.

Chapter 4

Firsts & Birthdays

It was a beautiful Monday morning at the Son household. Chichi was preparing breakfast, Gohan was playing with his toys, and Goem was playing with her daddy, and Goku was playing with his daughter. The twins were now four months old, and they were growing fine. They had not been sick anymore after the "fever scare," and they were as playful as could be.

"Goku!" Chichi called, "What are Gohan and Goem doing? Are you watching them?" she asked.

"Yeah, Chi, I'm watchin em'! Gohan's playin' with his dinosaur, and I'm playing with Goem!" Goku called back. He turned to look at Gohan, just to make sure he wasn't playing with anything he wasn't supposed to. He wasn't, so Goku turned back around to continue playing with Goem. She wasn't there. _"Aw, man! Where did she go!? She was just here! Wait, calm down, Goku. Chichi probably came over here, and without making any noise, picked her up without telling me! Yeah, that's it! _Goku thought. "Hey, Chi! Do you have Goem?" Goku called.

"No, Goku, I don't! You just said you did!" Chichi called back, not worried, as she thought Goku walked off somewhere and forgot where he was playing with her.

_"Oh, no! She was just here! Where could she have gone!? She can't even walk, or nothin'!" _Goku thought, starting worry. Then he heard giggling behind she sofa. Goku heard it was Goem giggling, so he sighed, feeling relived. He crawled behind the sofa, just to see what she and Gohan were doing. What he saw very much surprised him. Goem was CRAWLING! She stopped, looked at him, and started to cry. Goku crawled over to where Gohan and Goem was, just to see the problem. Gohan was yanking her tail. "Gohan!" Goku yelled, "Don't do that, that hurts her!" Goku said, while pulling her tail out of his hands. When her tail was loose, Goem stopped crying. She then turned to Gohan, crawled behind him, and pulled his tail. Gohan started crying. "Goem!" Goku yelled, while trying to pry Gohan's tail from her grip. _"Are they trying to hurt eachother!?" _Goku thought, finally getting Goem to release her grip to Gohan's tail. When she did, he stopped crying. But it was too late, Chichi was already in the room, checking to see what all the crying was about.

"What's wrong, Goku?" she asked, picking up Gohan.

"Well, I turned away from Goem for just a second, and when I turned around, she wasn't there! I heard her laugh from behind the sofa, so I went to see what she was doing, and she was crawling to-"

"CRAWLING!?" MY BABY GIRL CRAWLED!?" Chichi nearly shrieked, immediately forgetting the reason she came over in the first place. She quickly set Gohan down and picked up Goem, pulling her into a hug. "Goku, my baby crawled! I have to go get her baby book and write it down!" Chichi yelled, handing Goem to Goku and running upstairs.

"Wow, you really made her happy!" Goku said, looking at Goem. Goem looked back at him and laughed. In less than a minute, Chichi came downstairs, baby book in hand.

"Huh. It says here that babies don't start crawling until their around 9 months old. Goku, are you sure she crawled? She not even half way to the age she should be when she crawls! Here, set her down, and I'll see if she crawls!" Chichi said. Goku sat Goem down on the ground, and they watched. "Heeeeeeere, Goem! Come to Mommy!" Chichi pleaded. Goem just sat there.

"Let me try!" Goku said. "Heeeeeeere, Goem! Come to Daddy! I have a cookie!" Goku called. When Goem heard this, she got on her hands and knees, and started crawling towards Goku. Chichi began squealing as she wrote down the date in the baby book. When Goem reached Goku, she grabbed on to his pants and pulled, wanting him to pick her up. When Goku saw she wanted up, he started up her.

"Dada!" Goem yelled.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chichi screamed, breaking everyone's ears. "SHE SAID DADA! DID YOU HEAR THAT, GOKU!? SHE CALLED YOU DADA!" Goku, picked her up, and smiled.

"Dadadadadadadadadadadadadada!" Goem continued, knowing that was why Goku smiled. Chichi squealed, and wrote down the date for a second time in the baby book. Suddenly, they heard another baby yell for attention. There Gohan was, sitting five feet away. Slowly, but surely, he got on his hands and knees, and started crawling towards Chichi.

"GOHAN'S CRAWLING NOW, TOO! LOOK, GOKU! MY BABY BOY IS CRAWLING!" Chichi screamed, yet again, and wrote in down in the baby book. Goku and Goem looked at eachother.

"Don't worry," Goku whispered to her, "You're much better." Goem laughed. A few moments later, Gohan had reached Chichi. He then turned around and crawled to Goku.

"Daaaa." Gohan said. Chichi screamed, again, and picked up Gohan.

"GOKU HE SAID MA! HE SAID MA! THAT'S ME!" Chichi yelled. She then ran out of the room with Gohan and the baby book, yelling. "I NEED TO CALL DAD!" she screamed. Goku and Goem again looked at eachother.

"Umm...Didd't he say Da?" Goku asked.

"Dada!" Goem said again, smiling. Goku started at her, smiling back. _"Yep," _he thought, _"That's my girl!"_

All too quickly, months passed, and it was almost Gohan and Goem's first birthday. They had grown very much. They could even form little sentences now. Goem was first, saying to Goku, "I wuv oo Dada." Gohan's first sentence was a week later, saying, "Hi Mama!" They could also walk. When Goem was six months old, she took her first step. Gohan did, also, just a few minutes later. And now that they could walk, the whole house had to be baby-proofed, as Gohan and Goem had gotten into the pantry, eating everything in their reach. Gohan had proven to be a bit of a Mamma's Boy, much to Chichi's delight, and Goem had more than proven to be Daddy's Little Girl, to Goku's happiness and Chichi's sorrow. While Goku went out to train, Goem would sneak out of the house and find him, just watching what he did. She had once tried to mimic what Goku had done, fell into a river, almost drowning herself before Goku saved her. Yep, Daddy's Girl. While Goem and Goku played, Gohan was always with Chichi, trying to do what he could to please her, even though he also occasionally went outside with Goem to watch Goku train. Not as much a Mommy's Boy that Chichi thinks, eh? Since it was a day from their birthday, Gyu-Mao had driven to the house, seeing his grandchildren for the first time in almost a year.

"Wow, you two have gotten so big!" Gyu-Mao said when he got to the house, picking them both up. Gohan and Goem didn't remember who he was. They looked at each other, and, at the exact same time, started wailing. Goku quickly took them. "Was it something I said? Gyu-Mao asked.

"No, Dad. They just don't remember who you are. Don't worry, they'll love you again in no time!" Chichi told him as they all walked inside. Once inside, Goku put Gohan and Goem down.

"Hey, Chichi? If you don't mind, I'ma go train a little while!" Goku said, "And I'm takin' Goem with me!" Goem looked up at him and laughed.

"Goku, that's alright, but take Gohan with you!" Chichi told him. Goku looked at Gohan, who was frowning.

"But, Chi! Gohan doesn't wanna go! Just look at him!" Goku said. Chichi looked at him.

"Oh well," she said, "Gohan, you go get some exercise, too! I'll see you guys in a little bit! Dinner's in two hours! And Goku, remember what I said about you training any one of them..."

"I know, I know! Don't teach them anything, cause you don't want them bein' strong like me! Gottit! See ya' later!" Goku yelled, grabbing Gohan and Goem and running out the door and into the many trees that surrounded their home. After running for a few minutes, they were at a clearing, deep within the forest.

"Alright, you two! You stay here and play good while Daddy train! Try not to get hurt!" Goku said, as he ran away from then and began his training. Meanwhile, Goem stood up, and started trying to copy Goku.

"Goem! Dop it! Ma said nooooo!" Gohan complained. He got up and tried to stop Goem, right as she was throwing her elbow back, preparing for a punch. Her elbow made contact with Gohan's nose. Goku looked over at them, just in time to see what had happened. Gohan fell down, looked up, and sat there for a second. Then he started wailing. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Goku ran over, and picked him up. His nose was bleeding.

"I thowwy Gohawn! I din' mean to!" Goem tried to apologize, saying as much as an infant her age could. After a couple of minutes, Gohan was still crying. Goem, feeling horrible, began bawling as well. Goku sighed and picked Goem up.

"Guess we'll go home, now. You guys look exhausted!" Goku said as he started running home. In a few minutes, they were home, and Gohan was still crying. Chichi ran to them, to see what was the batter with her baby.

"Goku, what did you do to him!? His nose has dried blood on it!" Chichi franticly asked.

"Goem accidentally elbowed him in the nose, but he's fine," Goku explained to her, "I'ma go put Goem to bed now. Gohan should go to bed, too. They're both tired." Before Chichi could answer or protest, Goku was already upstairs. Holding Goem, he walked into the nursery, and put her in her crib. "Now, Goem, didn't Mommy tell you not to train with me?" Goku asked.

"Yes! But I wanna be stwong wike you!" Goem pouted.

"Shh..." Goku whispered, "Goem, I will train you, but I can't when Gohan's around. He'll tell Mommy, and I'll get in trouble-" Goku was cut off by the sounds of Chichi's footsteps coming towards the room. "And THAT'S why you don't do that, Goem!" Goku covered up. Goem looked at him, confused. Goku winked at her, and Goem smiled.

"Goku, aren't you done putting her to bed yet?" Chichi asked, laying down an already sleeping Gohan into his crib.

"Yeah, almost. Now, Goem, no crawling outta your crib tonight, alright?" Goku said. Goem shook her head yes. Goku kissed her on the head, and walked out of the room.

"Wov you Daddy!" Goem called after him, hoping he had heard her.

"Night, Goem!" Goku called back, leaving a smile on Goem's face. Chichi smiled, walked over to Goem's crib, and kissed her on the head. "Wov you Mama!" Goem called to her. Chichi chuckled.

"Night, Goem!" she called, and she then closed the door, letting Goem fall asleep easily.

The next morning, Gohan and Goem woke up at the same time, just as they did every morning. Goem jumped over the bar on her crib, and crawled down like the little monkey she was. When she was down, she went over to Gohan's crib, pulled the latch to let the bars down, and Gohan jumped down. When they got to the stairs, they got on their stomachs and slid down, meeting Chichi, Goku, and Gyu-Mao at the bottom.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all exclaimed.

"Hiya," Gohan and Goem both said at the same time. Goku picked them both up, and brought them into the kitchen. In the kitchen, there were balloons everywhere and a cake at the middle of the table. Goku put them down, and they both immediately ran to the cake. Goku caught them before they could get onto the table and destroy it.

"Whoa, guys! That's for lunch time, not now!" Goku said, pulling them away from the cake. Gohan and Goem pouted, and sat on the ground. "Here's your guys' breakfast!" Goku said, as he handed them both 20 bowls of dry cereal and 10 sippy cups of milk each. They quickly ate, and Chichi led them to the living room. In there, there were many presents, just waiting to be opened. "Are you guys ready to open presents?" Goku asked. Gohan and Goem both shook their heads yes. "C'mon, then! The quicker you open the presents, the quicker you get cake!"

"And the quicker you get naps!" Chichi added, hoping they didn't hear her. Thanks to their Saiyajin hearing, they did.

"NO NAP!" They both literally screamed.

"Well, let's open presents anyways!" Goku exclaimed, hoping to get their minds of of naps. Gohan and Goem both looked at him before running to their presents. Chichi took Gohan and his presents, and helped him open them. Goku took Goem and her presents, and helped her open them. It took over an hour, but finally, they were all done. Gohan and Goem both got study kits to use when they were a bit older, clothes, and toys. When they were done, Chichi started leading them to the kitchen for cake. When Chichi had gotten Gohan inside the kitchen, Goku called Goem over to him.

"Goku, what is it?" Chichi asked him, curious as to what he was doing.

"Oh, it's nothin'! We'll be right there!" Goku said. Chichi shrugged, and went into the kitchen. When she was in there, Goku took out what he was hiding behind his back. It was a small present.

"OOOOOOH!!!!!!" Goem said, "What is it, Daddy!?" she asked, anxiously. Goku handed it to her, and she tore the wrapping apart quickly. When she pulled it out, she smiled, as well as Goku. It was an exact replica of Goku's gi, but in the size for a one year old.

"Just a little present from me to you, it's nothing you need to tell your mom about," Goku told her, with his famous Son grin plastered on his face.

"Can I twain wif you now, Daddy?" Goem asked looking and admiring at her first gi. Goku shook his head yes, and Goem looked back at him, the famous Son grin plastered on her face as well. Goku stared at her, looking at how much she reminded her of himself.

"Bu' wha bout' Gohan?" Goem asked with wide eyes. Goku smirked and pulled another small present. "Dat' Gohan's?"

"Yup. I'll give it to him when I see he takes an interest in my training. I'm starting to see that he does already. "Now, we just gotta see if you fight like me," Goku said, picking Goem up and bringing her to the kitchen, thinking about the years to come. He suddenly grew excited, as he thought about what kind of people Gohan and Goem would become. And not only that, but also what kind of fighters.

**Author's Note:** Wow, that took awhile to write. Ok, now I need your guys' opinions. You like the story? Don't like it? Should I bring the story to where Raditz shows up? Or should I add a few mini-stories? Lemme know what you think! Quicker you tell me, the quicker you get the next chapter! :)


	5. Lost

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own in this freaking story is Goem. THAT'S ALL!!

**Author's Note: **You will probably find that my stories are a lot more descriptive now, unless I put in an extra chapter of funness that isn't in the anime or manga. Wanna know why? It's because I'm writing this as I'm watching episode 1 of DBZ. That's because I'm trying to keep as close to she series as I can, but adding in Goem and fun little bits as I go along. Wow, this is gonna be a long story. Well, enjoy!!

Chapter 5

Lost

It has been two years since our last tale with Son Goem & Son Gohan. The both had grown a lot in the two years, and they were both playful three year olds. Goem had started her training with Goku when she had just turned one, but that was quickly stopped by the time she had turned two, as Chichi had found out. But that didn't stop Goem. She wanted to grow up and be strong, just like her daddy, unlike Gohan, who wanted to be a scholar like his mommy wanted. Gohan was a little smarted than Goem, as he concentrated more on the work Chichi gave him, but Goem was stronger than Gohan, as she tried to train like Goku. That is what went on in the Son household for the past two years, and now is where we pick up our story.

It was beautiful morning outside the Son house. There were no clouds in sight, the sun was shining brightly, and it was warm. It was seeming to everyone as if it would be a very calm and relaxing day. Or, that was what they thought...

"GOHAN! GOEM!" Chichi called from her home and into the forest, where Gohan and Goem had gone to play. It was breakfast time, and Chichi knew they were hungry. They didn't come running to her, or even call back, so Chichi yelled again. "GOHAN! GOEM! BREAKFAST!" She thought the word breakfast would make them come immediately, as they certainly had their father's appetite.

Meanwhile, Goku, who was out getting firewood, heard Chichi's call for breakfast. So he quickly found a big tree, and did what he knew how to do best. He punched it. It quickly came down. Goku picked up and started running home, in fear all the food would be gone by the time he got there. He was home within seconds, and was greeted by Chichi still yelling for Gohan and Goem.

"Goku, have you seen Gohan and Goem? They went off to play a little while ago while I prepared breakfast!" she asked. Goku threw his tree down, and sighed.

"Chichi, I'm starved! Ain't breakfast done yet?" Goku whined.

"That doesn't matter right now! Have you seen Gohan or Goem?" Chichi asked, growing impatient, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Huh?" Goku said confused. "I ain't seen them since they woke up and came downstairs," Goku told her.

"Where could they have gone?" Chichi asked, looking around. "If you don't find them and eat soon, Kamesennin and the others will grow impatient waiting for you! First, go find Gohan and Goem. Then you can eat."

"Fine, I'll go look for them," Goku pouted after hearing his stomach growl.

"I don't think they could've gone too far, unless they were playin' follow the leader, and Goem was the leader," Chichi said. Goku nodded, and ran off. "I'm counting on you!" Chichi yelled after him.

Meanwhile, Goem and Gohan were wandering far into the forest, lost after playing follow the leader, Goem being the leader.

"WAAAAAAAAA!" They both cried, walking in circles. "DADDY! MOMMY!" They cried.

"Goem, you got us lost!" Gohan said, still crying.

"I din mean to! I just walked straight!" Goem explained, drying her tears. They walked a little further, and they both saw something that caught their eyes. A big, beautiful butterfly. "Gohan, lets go play with it!" Goem said. Gohan nodded in agreement, and they started chasing it.

"Wait up, butterfly!" They called while running after it. It soon landed high on a tree. "Woah, you're way up there!" Gohan and Goem both exclaimed.

"I'll get it!" Goem said, smiling. She then got in a fighting stance, yelled, and started running towards the tree. She jumped and landed about half way up it. When she tried to climb it, she fell town to the ground. She whined and look up. The butterfly was flying higher, away from them. "Aww, I couldn't get it!" Goem said, and she started walking away.

"It's ok," Gohan said sadly as he started walking after her. They walked for a little while longer, until they started hearing something wrestling through the bushes. Confused and a little frightened, they both turned around. Goem got curious, and started walking towards it.

"Goem, don't! What if it's a mean animal?" Gohan protested, his voice quivering. Goem didn't listen to him, and continued walking towards it. Suddenly, a tiger jump out from the bushes and pounced Goem, forcing her to fly back into Gohan. They both backed up, quivering, as the tiger inched towards them. "Play dead, Goem!" Gohan quickly yelled, dropping to the ground and closing his eyes. Goem looked at him, paused, and then dropped to the ground also. The tiger then kept walking towards them. He stopped at Goem, and started licking her face. He then bit her hat, with the four-star Dragonball on top, picked it up with his teeth, and ran away. When Goem and Gohan couldn't hear him anymore, they sat up. Goem felt her head, noticing her hat was gone, and started crying.

"WAAAAAAAAA!!" she cried. "DADDY GAVE ME THAT HAT AND THAT DRAGONBALL! WAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Goem, it's ok! Daddy will give you another!" Gohan said, trying to comfort his sister. Goem didn't listen. Suddenly, she stood up and started charging at the direction the tiger walked off to. Seeing her running towards him, the tiger took off in a sprint. For fear of losing sight of his siter, Gohan took off running after her. Goem chased the tiger for a while, gaining on him every second. When she had almost caught him, he turned to the left sharply. Goem kept running though, and she suddenly felt the ground disappear from beneath her. She started falling. Luckily, while falling, and found a branch right above the ground. She wrapped her tail around it, and just hung there. When she looked down, she saw Gohan on the ground, knocked out from hitting his head against it when he hit it.

"Uh oh," Goem said, jumping down. When she tried to wake him, he wouldn't wake up. She looked around, wondering what to do. That's when she saw it. A big, beautiful bird, sitting on the edge of a log above the river. "Oh, it's so pretty!" Goem exclaimed, running towards it. She slowly got on the log, and laid there, just watching the bird. Little did she know, the log was starting to tip. "Oh, you're so pretty!" Goem said again, mesmerized by the bird's beautiful color. "My name's Son Goem!" she exclaimed loudly. Scared, the bird flew off. "Wait!" Goem yelled after it, jumping up on the log, tipping it into the mast-moving river, causing Goem to fall in after it, her head going under water. Goem, scared, got her head above the surface, and tried struggled to get on top of the log.

Meanwhile, Goku was still searching for Gohan and Goem. Looking around, he saw Goem's hat, moving across the bushes.

"Hey, Goem!" Goku called. The tiger came out of the bushes. Goku took a step back, startled that it wasn't his daughter at all. "Hey, you! That hat belongs to my daughter, Goem," Goku said. The tiger growled at him. "Where did you find it at?" Goku asked. The tiger only growled more. "Where did you find it!?" Goku asked in a threatening voice, scaring the tiger. Goku took a step towards it. The tiger jumped, and took off running, leaving Goem's hat behind.

Meanwhile, Goem was still struggling to get on top of the log.

"DADDY!" She yelled. Goku, despite being high in the air on Kintoun, had heard her. He looked down into the river, and saw his daughter, struggling to keep from drowning.

"Goem!" he yelled. Goem turned, hearing her name, and saw Goku, high in the sky.

"It's Daddy!" she exclaimed, relived, as she still tried to keep a hold on the log. Losing her focus, she went under water again. She quickly came back up, and grabber the edge of the now turned log.

"GOEM!" Goku yelled again, in fear his daughter would drown before he could help her. He flew right beside her, hoping to grab onto her shirt and pull her up. Right when he almost had her by the hair, he looked up. There, right in front of him, was a long, dark tunnel, and Goem was heading straight towards it. Goku franticly tried to grab Goem before she went inside. He failed, and she flew straight into the tunnel, out of Goku's sight. Struck with worry, he quickly flew up Kintoun up the side of the cliff the tunnel was under, , hoping to catch Goem as she came out the other side.

Inside the tunnel, everything was very dark to Goem. Still screaming for her daddy, she opened her eyes. There was a bright light and the end of the tunnel. As the end grew closer, she noticed the river was gone. It was a waterfall.

"DADDY!" she screamed as she was getting near the end of the tunnel. All too soon, she was at the end. Goku wasn't there, so she started falling, faster as she got closer and closer to the bottom.

Goku, who was just coming over the top of the cliff, saw his daughter, falling fast to her death.

"GOEM!" he screamed, as he raced down on Kintoun. When he got to the bottom, he couldn't find or see Goem. Struck with fear, he quickly jumped off Kintoun, and into the white waters. When he was at the bottom of the river, he opened his eyes. A few feet away, he saw Goem, fighting against the force of the waterfall to get air. Though she had already almost made it to the top by herself, Goku quickly swam to her. But before he could grab her, she jumped out of the water. Goku, stunned, jumped a few seconds after. When he landed on Kintoun, he was confused. He looked and looked, but he couldn't find Goem anywhere. Suddenly, he heard a loud cry coming from way above him. Slowly, Goku flew up towards the cry. As he was getting closer, he could make out what she was saying while crying.

"I'm stuck! I can't get down! It's too high!" Goem cried, while clinging for dear life to a tree branch sticking out of the cliff. She slowly started opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was Goku, calmly sitting on Kintoun, just staring at her. Goem stared back at him for a minute, and then jumped into his arms. "Daddy, that was scary! That was so scary!" Goem cried while Goku held her. Goku looked down and saw how far the down the bottom of the waterfall was.

"Goem, did you-?" Goku asked, stopping himself. It didn't matter. Goem looked at him, at the bottom of the waterfall, and back to him.

"Yeah! I jumped far, huh Daddy!?" Goem said, very proud. Then, from out behind his back, Goku pulled out Goem's hat, and placed it crooked on her head.

"Goem, lets go home! Mommy is worried about you and Goha- Wait, where's Gohan!?" Goku frantically asked. Goem pointed to a far away cliff. Goku flew Kintoun towards it, and as he got closer, he spotted a now-awake Gohan, running around.

"WHERE'S GOEM WHERE'S GOEM WHERE'S GOEM WHERE'S GOEM WHERE'S GOEM!?" Gohan frantically asked himself.

"HIYA GOHAN!" Goem yelled from Kintoun. When Goku and Goem got to him, Goem jumped off Kintoun, ran to Gohan, and gave him a hug. "Daddy saved me, Gohan!"

"Goem, why are you all wet!?" Gohan asked, backing away, as he was getting wet himself.

"She was playing super hero and flew into over the waterfall," Goku said, grinning the famous Son grin. Goem looked at him, and copied the grin exactly perfectly. "Let's get home, guys! We have to get to Kamesennin's right away too, ya' know!" Goku informed them. Goem sighed.

_"This feels like it's gonna belong day!"_ Goem thought to herself. She didn't know how right that very thought was going to be.

**Author's Note:** Wow, that took awhile to write. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. My computer is retarded. When I finally started this, my computer kept freezing. I was typing this as I was watching the first episode, and whenever I went to pause to episode to type something, my computer would freeze. So I had to get out of the document, get a pencil and paper, and start writing down everything I wanted in the story. It turned out to be 10 pages, as I write kinda big. Oh, well. This turned out to be around 4 pages. Also, I;m sorry I didn't include Gohan much in this chapter, yet again. I'll try harder to include him more. Haha. Uhh... What else? Oh yeah! Just thought I should say I have been thinking up this story in my head since I was 9, and I've gotten up past where Goem gets married and has kids. I'll let you in on a little secret and tell you a little about her husband... His name is Quadel Satan, and he's Videl Satan's twin brother. Ohh, good times, this story! Well, I'll update soon! Laters!


	6. A Sunny Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: **ABCDEFG! I do not own DBZ! HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Ok, I know what you're thinkin', "Goem5313, that wasn't funny at all, you're a loser, and you should get a life." TOO BAD I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!! I actually didn't make that up. I saw it on another fanfic, and started cracking up. I think the author was Candyland, and then some numbers at the end. Too bad I can't remember those numbers, haha. And if you're the author that used it, contact me!!

**Author's Note:** Holy crap, this took forever to write. Since I write out the chapters and then transfer them to a document because my computer is retarded, it takes FOREVER!! This chapter took up 22 pages! That right, 22!! I used front and back, so I used a total of... (Hold on, I have to get a piece of scratch paper and do 22 divided by 2) 11 pages!! Woohoo I'm finally at a first grade math level! Yay! Oh yeah, I have a fanfic to type up. Sigh. This will take awhile, considering I also have a huge project that's due tomorrow for school and is worth like 75 of my grade in Language Arts. That shows how much I care about DBZ over school. Good times, good times... Well, ON WITH THE FRICKEN STORY!!

Chapter 6

A Sunny Kidnapping

One hour after the "river incident," Goku, Goem, and Gohan were flying high in the air on Kintoun, on their way to Kamesennin's place. Soon enough, they were right above the house.

"There!" Goku exclaimed, "That's Kamesennin's house!" he said while landing on the soft sand. When then got close to the ground, Goku jumped off holding Gohan and Goem holding onto his legs. "Yoo-hoo!" Goku yelled out. Bulma, Kuririn, and Kamesennin walking out of the house upon hearing Goku.

"Son-kun!" Bulma yelled.

"Goku, you're here!" Kuririn exclaimed. This was the first time they had seen their friend in three years.

"Yo!" Goku responded, waving. Kuririn, Bulma, and Kamesennin then turned their attention to Gohan. Then had not spotted Goem yet, as she was still behind Goku's legs.

"What's up with the boy?" Bulma curiously asked.

"Have you taken up babysitting, Goku?" Kuririn followed Bulma's question.

"Oh, this is my boy!" Goku said, causing the other three to jump back in complete and utter shock.

"Y-Your's!? Kamesennin asked.

"Yeah, that's right!" Goku said, putting Gohan down on the ground. "Go on, say hello!" Goku encouraged him. Just then, a little Goem suddenly popped out from between Goku's legs.

"Hiya!" she exclaimed, scaring everyone and causing them to jump back in shock and surprise.

"THERE'S ANOTHER!?" Bulma exclaimed.

"Now, it's your turn to say hi!" Goku told Gohan.

"G-God afternoon," Gohan said quietly. Bulma, Kuririn, and Kamesennin were shocked to see how polite this little boy was, quite unlike his father.

"Hey, guys! Tell them your names!" Goku said.

"M' name's Son Goem!" Goem happily exclaimed, speaking and sounding just like Goku, as Bulma, Kuririn, and Kamesennin all noticed.

"My name is Son Gohan," Gohan said quietly after. Bulma then walked over to the two.

"Gohan, Goem," Bulma started, "How old might you two be?" she asked.

"I'm this many!" Goem exclaimed, holding up three fingers.

"I am three years old, also," Gohan replied politely.

"Well, I can tell Goem's your daughter, just by the way she talks and acts, but Gohan!? He's way to polite to be yours!" Bulma said.

"Yeah, Chichi gets fussy bout' them speakin' good, but I don't think Goem listens to her as much as Gohan," Goku explained.

"So, Gohan, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Bulma asked.

"A great scholar!" Gohan replied, getting a little louder.

"Oh, well, Goem, are you gonna be a great scholar when you grow up too, then?" Bulma then asked Goem.

"Nu-uh! Mommy wants me to, but I'ma be a strong person like Daddy!" Goem told her.

"I see a daddy's girl in the making, Goku!" Kamesennin said. Goku nodded. Suddenly, Goem ran off to the right and jumped on the turtle, wanting a ride.

"A tail!?" Bulma exclaimed after seeing Goem's furry tail when she turned around.

" Yeah, just like I had one before, right?" Goku told her.

"S-Say, does anything happen to them that's strange, in particular?" Bulma exclaimed, seeing Gohan's also when he turned to hide in Goku's loose pants.

"Strange?" Goku asked, confused.

"F-For example, do they undergo any changes on the nights when the moon is full?" Kamesennin asked, joining in the conversation.

"Night's when the moon is full? Well, we all go to bed pretty early and all... How come?" Goku asked, watching Goem ride on the turtle.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all!!" Kamesennin said frantically, waving his hands.

"Say, Goku, are your kids strong like you?" Kuririn asked.

"Yeah, about that... I know Goem's got quite a bit of power... But I donno bout' Gohan. I trained Goem for a little bit, but Chichi caught us training, got all mad, and said we couldn't do it anymore. She says the world's at peace, so we don't need martial arts anymore, so they gotta study. I know Gohan actually likes it, but poor Goem hates it," Goku explained. Hearing her name, Goem ran to Goku and jumped into his arms. At that moment, Goku jumped, his face cringing.

"What is it, Goku?" Kamesennin asked.

"S-Somethings coming this way!" Goku said, his voice strained. Everyone looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. _"Huge! I feel a huge power! What is it!?" _Goku thought, his face strained with worry. Then, he saw a figure flying towards them. "It's here!" Goku exclaimed, warning everyone. The man coming towards them quickly landed on the ground.

"So, we finally meet," the man said, "You've grown, huh? But I still recognized you at first glance, Kakarrot!" the man said to Goku.

"K-Kakarrot?" Goku said, confused.

"You look just like father!" the man commented. Everyone took a step back. "Kakarrot! What is the condition of this planet!?" the man asked, "You were supposed to kill all these Earthlings! What the hell have you been doing, goofing around!?" the man demanded. Getting even more confused and worried, Goku held Goem tighter, and Bulma quickly grabbed Gohan. Kuririn, getting annoyed, walked up to him.

"Now, look here, you, I don't know who you are or where you're from, but go back! Shoo, shoo!" Kuririn shooed him, "You know, it won't do good for you to be out drunk this early in the morning!" Kuririn continued, walking closer to him.

"Kuririn! Don't get close to him!" Goku yelled as the man raised his hand. He brought it down quickly, making contact with Kuririn's face, as knocking him into the house. "KURIRIN!" Goku yelled, grabbing Goem even tighter. "Why, you-!" Goku began to say, but was stopped after seeing the sight of the man's tail flailing around. "A tail! This guy's got a tail!" Goku exclaimed.

"Looks like you've finally learned my identity," the man said.

"Your identity? What do you mean!?" Goku asked.

"Have you forgotten about that, Kakarrot!?" the man asked.

"My name ain't that funny Kaka-nonsense! It's Son Goku!" Goku informed him. The man was taken aback by Goku's comment.

"Did you hit you're head or something!?" the man asked, getting angry.

"Yeah, I did when I was good and little, so I don't remember it, but I still have the scar!" Goku explained. The man laughed.

"It all makes sense now!" the man said, still chuckling to himself.

"Hey, who are you!? Tell me now!" Goku demanded.

You're the one being a difficult bastard, forgetting everything! Fine. I'll remind you, then. First of all, you are not a human of this planet! You were born on Planet Vegeta. You are a proud Saiyajin, the mightiest warrior race in the universe! I am your older brother, Raditz!" Raditz explained. Everyone jumped back and stared at him in silence, not believing what he had just said.

"Stop talking nonsense!" Goku finally said, breaking the silence.

"Kakarrot, you were sent to kill the annoying humans who live here! We Saiyajins are a warrior race! We go through space, find planets, kill those who live there, and then sell the planets! Adult Saiyajins take care of the strong planets, but with weak planets, like this one, we send babies like you," Raditz explained.

"I-If that's the truth, then you guys are awful!" Kuririn said, crawling out from the hole he had made from crashing into the house. "You make even Piccolo look lovable!" Kuririn continued.

"How can you send babies off on their own!?" Bulma asked in shock. Goku grabbed Goem tighter. Goem, feeling squished, started to wiggle, trying to break free of Goku's tight grip on her. When she moved, Goku loosened his grip, and Goem tail came out from underneath his arms. Raditz looked at her, and started smiling. Seeing this, Goku grabbed Goem tightly, yet again.

"Heh heh, it's a good thing this planet has a moon," Raditz said.

"Why's it lucky a moon's here?" Goku asked.

"Don't play stupid!" Raditz yelled, "When the moon is fullest, we Saiyajins are at our best!" Raditz continued. Hearing this, Bulma, Kuririn, and Kamesennin's mouths dropped.

"What are you talking about!? I don't understand what you're saying at all!" Goku said.

"What!?" Raditz exclaimed, shocked. He then looked and saw Goku had no tail. "Where is your tail!?" Raditz demanded.

"It got cut off and disappeared a long time ago," Goku said.

"H-How can this be!? You fool! It;s no wonder you were able to get along with the beings on this planet!" Raditz yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Goku yelled back, "It doesn't matter if I am some whatever-you-call-it guy from another planet, or if you're my big brother! Kuririn's right! Anyone like that is a lowlife! I am Son Goku, and I was raised here! Now, get out of here right now!" Goku yelled.

"What he said! Whatever his past may be, right now, Son Goku is a fine Earthling, more so than anyone else!" Kamesennin said.

"Goku has even saved the world, so get lost!" Kuririn continued. Raditz walked forward.

"There are only few Saiyajins left, as Planet Vegeta was blown up years ago, turning about all the Saiyajins into space dust! Our father and mother included! Including you, there are only four known remaining Saiyajins. Just recently, we three have found a very nice planet, but we would have trouble taking it, just us three. That's when I remembered about you, Kakarrot!" Raditz explained, getting in Goku's face.

"Stay away!" Goku exclaimed, backing up.

"Open your eyes, Kakarrot! It will be fun! Is your Saiyajin blood not stirred?" Raditz asked.

"I'm scared!" Gohan and Goem both yelled. Goku looked at Goem and held her tightly to his chest. He then turned his attention back to Raditz.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'd die before lending my hand to you!" Goku yelled.

"So that's how it is, huh?" Raditz asked. He looked at Goem, who had her head buried in Goku's chest. Goku looked down at Goem.

"For awhile now, I've been wondering, that girl you're holding is your daughter, isn't she?" Raditz asked, smiling.

"N-No!" Goku replied, lying for the first time in his life in order to save his daughter.

"It;s no use trying to fool me! That tail is proof that she carries Saiyajin blood, isn't it?" Raditz asked.

"So... What if she is!?" Goku exclaimed.

"Well, since you, her father won't listen to reason, I guess I'll have to borrow your daughter for a little while." Raditz said, walking towards Goku. Goku turned around, threw Goem to Kuririn, and took a protective stance. As he came closer, Kuririn grabbed Goem tighter, and Bulma ran into the house with Gohan, so Raditz wouldn't see him also.

"Don't come any closer!!" Goku yelled, "I'll knock you flying!" Then, in the blink of an eye, Raditz disappeared from where he was standing, and quickly reappearing in front of Goku, kneeing him hard in the stomach before he even knew what was going on. Goku flew back from the force of the impact and landed hard on the ground.

"DADDY!" Goem yelled, forcing herself out of Kuririn's grip. She then jumped out of his arms and ran to Goku, who was grasping his stomach and rolling around in pain. Goku, seeing Raditz walking towards then, grabbed Goem and held her to him as tight as he could. Raditz reached over, grabbed Goem's hair, and pulled. Goku pulled back, still in very much pain, in fear of losing his daughter.

"LET GO!!" Goku screamed, trying to pull back. Meanwhile, Goem was screaming in pain, and she was the rope in a rough game of tug-of-war. Raditz, still pulling Goem's hair, lifted his leg up, and brought it down onto Goku's stomach, causing Goku to loosen his grip on Goem's leg. While his grip was loose, Raditz pulled, bringing Goem up to up. At this point, Goem was almost to tears.

"DADDY!" she yelled. She she looked at Raditz. Raditz, who was watching Goku squirm in pain, was unaware of Goem pulling her fist back. Then with all her might, Goem punched Raditz in the arm. Raditz's scrunched his face, showing signs of pain. He then slowly lifted his hand up and punched Goem in the face, making her yelp and start to cry.

"YOU MONSTER!!" Goku screamed, struggling to get up and save his daughter.

"That bastard!" Kuririn exclaimed.

"How can you hit a helpless child like that!?" Bulma yelled out the window from inside the house.

"SHUT UP!!" Raditz yelled, shutting everyone up. "Now, Kakarrot, I will be taking the girl. If you want to see her again, just listen to what your brother tells you to do!" Raditz started to explain.

"Goku went down with only one blow!" Kuririn exclaimed.

"Kakarrot, I'm giving you only one day, so think about it. You'll probably have to get your friends to help, too. Still, you have to show me some proof. Oh, but that's a simple matter. By this time tomorrow, you'll kill one hundred of these planet's humans, at least for now, and pile their bodies up here!" Raditz explained.

"What!?" Goku exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"You heard me, right? I'll be looking forward to tomorrow. She is my brother's daughter, after all. If possible, I don't want to have to maybe kill her, if I don't bring her along into space with me.," Raditz said. He looked at Goem, who was still crying from the hit.

"W-What!? Take her with you!?" Goku asked, still withering in pain.

"Yes, you heard me right. Unless you join forces with me, I'm afraid you'll never see the girl again. And, as I have just decided this very moment, I'm taking her no matter what. If you do join forces with me in space, the girl will be joining us also. She has power, from what I can sense by just her crying. Also, my men and I could use a, how do I put this nicely, a "playmate" when she's older, if you know what I mean," Raditz said with a sickening smile across his face. Goku didn't understand, but Bulma, Kuririn, and Kamesennin sure did.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Kuririn screamed in anger.

"SHE'S ONLY THREE!!" Bulma screamed, also disgusted.

"Well, I'd best be on my way. I expect one hundred bodies here, at this time tomorrow." Raditz said again.

"G-Goem!" Goku yelled.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" Goem said again, reaching out to Goku, her tears almost stopped. Goku looked at her and saw a huge bruise had already formed on her face. This angered Goku. With all his might, Goku reached over and grabbed Raditz's foot.

"Give me back my daughter!" Goku yelled. Raditz kicked Goku's hand off his foot.

"Daddy!" Goem cried, yet again.

"Kakarrot, you cannot even begin to consider going against me," Raditz said. He looked up and flew into the air, Goem in hand. "With your incomplete battle power, you can't possibly go up against your older brother! See you later! I look forward to tomorrow"

'GOEM!!" Goku screamed. And with that, Raditz flew off, taking the one thing that was most precious to Goku with him. Goku struggled to stand up, acting as if he would go after him. "GOEM!" Goku screamed again, falling to his knees and pounding the water beneath him with his fists. "Screw it all! He made a mockery of me!" Goku yelled, putting his head down. Everyone ran over to him, including Bulma, who had kept Gohan locked inside the house, in case Raditz came back.

"Are you ok, Son-kun?" Bulma asked frantically.

"W-We're sorry! There was nothing we could do!" Kamesennin said as Goku sat up, his head still down. He quickly picked it up.

"KINTOUN!" he yelled, still fighting from the pain he felt in not only his stomach, but his heart as well.

"You can't! You'll be killed!" Bulma exclaimed while everyone pushed him back down. Goku sat back in much pain.

"What should I do?" Goku asked, his voice cracking. Kuririn and Goku carefully help Goku stand up, and helped him walk to the steps on the porch to the house. They could all hear Gohan banging on the doors, wanting to be let out. Goku turned his head to the door. "Quiet, Gohan! Daddy will let you out in a minute!" Goku yelled harshly. The banging stopped immediately.

"What a shock, huh? Here you discover you have a relative, and of all people, it turns out to be that guy!" Bulma said.

"His tail..." Goku whispered suddenly. "If I... If I squeeze his tail hard enough, his strength should drop. That's how it was for me," Goku continued, slowly standing up. Gohan started pounding on the door again. Goku looked at it, his face scrunched.

"Should I...?" Bulma asked. Goku nodded his head yes. Bulma walked over to the door and opened it. Immediately, Gohan ran out, jumping into Goku's arms.

"Daddy, I want Goem!" Gohan cried into Goku's chest.

"Kuririn," Goku started, still staring at Gohan in his arms, "Knock Gohan out and take him inside."

"W-What!?" Kuririn asked, shocked.

"Just do it, please!!" Goku snapped back. Kuririn nodded. He quietly walked to Gohan, who had his head buried in Goku's chest, and before Gohan knew what was happening, Kuririn chopped his neck, knocking him out. Kuririn grabbed him from Goku and quickly ran inside, coming back out within ten seconds.

"So, Goku," Kuririn started, getting everyone back on topic, "How are you gonna grab his tail?"

"It'll be impossible for me to do alone," Goku said quietly. Kuririn was taken aback, as was Kamesennin.

"W-We'll do as much as we can!" Kamesennin said. Kuririn looked back at him in surprise.

"Y-Yeah, if the three of us fight together, it might just work!" Kuririn said, his voice shaky.

"Kuririn, if you and Kamesennin die, you can't be wished back..." Goku said. Kuririn and Kamesennin looked at him, their eyes wide.

"Oh... Really? E-Even so, no problem!" Kuririn said, his voice quivering even more.

"You'll help me out?" Goku asked, looking up at them.

"You bet we will, son!" Kamesennin assured him, his voice higher than normal.

"All right! Then we'll launch a surprise attack!" Goku said.

"But, do we even know where he is?" Kamesennin asked.

"Bulma, do you have the Dragon Radar?" Goku asked, turning to Bulma.

"That's right! Goem had a Dragonball on her head!" Bulma exclaimed, pulling the Dragon Radar out of her pocket. "There it is, look how fast it's moving!" Bulma pointed out. "It stopped!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"All right, lets go! It's all or nothing! Just hang on, Goem!" Goku exclaimed.

"You won't win!" a voice suddenly yelled. Everyone looked up, and saw Piccolo floating above them.

"Piccolo!!" they all yelled in shock. Piccolo stared at them, and then floated down to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Kamesennin asked.

"I followed him here," Piccolo replied, staring at Goku. Goku was staring back.

"You've already met him, huh?" Goku asked.

"That's right. If you go with those two, you won't win. I'll go with you," Piccolo said, walking towards Goku. "You must have realized he is very strong. He's someone neither you or I can stand up to. However... If you and I team up, there's a possibility... That we can defeat him," Piccolo explained.

"What the heck has come over you?" Goku asked.

"Don't get me wrong. It's not as if I have become awakened to peace. I don't care what happens to your daughter, either. He just stands in the way of my world domination!" Piccolo exclaimed. "We'll team up, but once we've taken care of him and his two pals... I'm going to kill you, and this time, I will take over the world for sure!" Piccolo continued.

"I won't let you do that! But the part where we team up, that's a good idea!" Goku exclaimed, "Looks like there ain't any other way, huh?" Goku said, turning his head to look at Piccolo.

"That's right! We'll just have to put up with it!" Piccolo said, turning to look at Goku as well. "As far as I'm concerned, teaming up with you makes me want to puke!" Piccolo said, his face showing he was disgusted. Goku stared at him.

"Bulma, let me have the Dragon Radar," Goku said, not taking his eyes off of Piccolo. Bulma threw it at Goku as he jumped on top of Kintoun. "Can you keep up with the speed of Kintoun?" Goku asked.

"Don't be absurd!" Piccolo yelled, "I'd be embarrassed if that thing could keep up with me!" Goku smiled at him, and with that, he flew out across the ocean to save his daughter.

**Author's Note-** Y' like it? Don't? Too much? Too little? Just tell me in a review! That would be awesome!! Also, make sure to remember the part where Raditz says him and his men would love a **playmate.** Remember that. It'll come back to haunt Goem, trust me. Also, what do you want to happen in the story? I was gonna say something else, but I forgot! Don't forget to review! OH YEAH! I remember now. I'm very sorry this took so long to get out... Y' know, it's the end of the school year. Sorry that's such a lame excuse, but it's a true one. So, yeah! CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND WRITE SOME GOOD STUFFS! Your reviews help me a lot. Laters!!


	7. Death of a Father

**Disclaimer: **Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAALRIGHTY!! Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Goku: Me me me me me!!

Me: NOOOO! Daddy, you got to do it last time!

Goku: But I wannaaaaaaaa!!

Goem: Baby!

Me: Goku, you did it last time, so it's Goem's turn, and Goem, it's not nice to call your daddy mean names!

Goem: Sorry, Daddy!

Goku: Chiiiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiii!! Emily won't let me do the disclaimer!!

Me: Woah woah woah!! No need to call in Chichi! Fine, Goku, you can do the disclaimer!

Goku: Yes!!

Goem: Mooooooooooooommyyyyyyyy!! Emily won't let me do the disclaimer!!

Me: Will you two knock it off!? You fight like siblings! Goku, you're the adult and the father here, so you should let Goem do it!

Goku: NO! I WANNA!

Goem: Emmy! Please??

Me: THAT'S IT!! I'm doing the disclaimer, and I don't care what you guys say or do!

Goku & Goem: ...

Goku: Chichi!!

Goem: Mommy!!

Me: HEY CHICHI WANNA DO THE DISCLAIMER!?

Chichi: Goku, Goem, hold on, I'm busy! Emily does not own DBZ or anything else in this story, but she does own Goem, even though I'm her mother, which I don't get, but she also owns anything else she makes up, and she will probably tell you before she makes up a character, unless she forgets.

Goku & Goem: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Yes! Plansuccess!! (Gets glared at by Goku & Goem) Well, before I get killed, let's switch over to the author's note!!

**Author's Note:** Alright, now that I got that one page disclaimer out of the way, I have a few thingys to say! First of all, this chapter took fricken FOREVER to write! It's almost 24 pages! AHH! And on a totally different note, you all should check out the story "Daughter of a Hero," by Angel Saiyan. I really like it, and it's by a buddy of mine. It's also about Goku's daughter, Gohan's twin sister, Chikita. It's really good, and Angel Saiyan updates a lot more frequently than me, so CHECK IT OUT!! Alrighty, I think that's all, so, with that outta the way, I gotta go let Goku & Goem outta the box I locked them in so I could do this, LET'S START THIS LONG CHAPTER! YAY!!

Chapter 7

Death of a Father

"Wow," Kuririn said as soon as Goku and Piccolo were out of sight, "Never thought they'd fight together!"

"They're the strongest team ever! Kuririn, get Goku's boy, Bulma, get the aircraft ready! This is a fight we don't wanna miss!" Kamesennin said excitedly.

Meanwhile, Raditz had landed with Goem where his space pod was. He set her down, and Goem ran to hide behind a truck nearby. She stood behind it, scared, as Raditz started walking towards her.

_"What would Daddy do?"_ Goem asked herself, _"He wouldn't be scared," _she thought as she stood up and came out of her hiding place.

"I'm not scared of you!" Goem said. Raditz picked up the truck with one hand.

"Oh, but you should be, little one," Raditz said. He then quickly blew the truck up with a ki blast. Goem yelped in surprise and took a small step back. She knew he was strong, so she turned around and ran away as fast as she could. "Little brat!" Raditz yelled, running after her. He caught her with no effort, and walked her back to the space pod. Not wanting to chase her all day, he threw her in the space pod and shut the door.

"Let me out, let me out!" Goem yelled. She then got an idea. She pulled her fist back and punched the window as hard as she could. Goem didn't hurt the window, but hitting the window hurt her hand, so she sat down and cried. Raditz, after watching the whole thing, smirked and walked out of the crater he had made with his space pod when he had landed.

"Now then, let's go find something to eat," Raditz said. Then, his scouter began to beep. "That's strange, a warning signal," Raditz said, pushing a button on his scouter. It beeped even more. "A battle power of 800!? It's close!" Raditz said, looking around. He turned around to look at Goem, and, sure enough, the scouter had locked on the space pod, confirming that was where the power was coming from. Raditz jumped back, surprised. "Damn, a malfunction, huh?" Raditz said, not wanting to believe what the scouter was reading. When he began to take it off, it started beeping again. "There are two readings, heading this way!" Raditz yelled, turning to the direction in which the readings were coming from. "One battle power is 322, the other is 334!" Raditz commented, "334 was Kakarrot's battle power! But he wouldn't be coming here, and he doesn't even know where I'm at!" Raditz said, walking away. Hearing noise, he turned around, only to see Goku and Piccolo rushing towards him. _"Then, the girl's battle power is not a malfunction," _Raditz thought. Goku and Piccolo quickly landed on the ground in front of him. "So, you've teamed up, huh?" Raditz asked. Goku and Piccolo didn't answer him. "How did you find me?" Raditz asked.

"You really expect us to tell you!?" Goku yelled.

"Very well, I'll ask a different question then. Why the hell have you come here?" Raditz asked.

"I've come to take my daughter back!" Goku yelled, taking off his weighed clothing. Piccolo did as well. Goem heard him and jumped up.

"It's Daddy!" she yelled, pounding the glass with her good hand. It wouldn't break, so she angrily hit the glass with her bad hand. She screamed in pain and sat back down, cradling her hurt hand.

"Daddy's right here, Goem!" Goku yelled, hearing Goem scream in pain. Raditz saw he was off guard so he attacked, punching both Goem and Piccolo.

"Now, I'll share a little secret with you, Kakarrot. Soon, two more Saiyajins even stronger than me are on their way," Raditz informed them. Goku and Piccolo jumped back.

"D-Dammit! You say the other two are even stronger!?" Piccolo asked. Raditz laughed.

"It's too late for you guys now!" Raditz said laughing. Goem, wanting her daddy, started yelling for him.

"Hold on, Goem! Daddy's going to come rescue you right away!" Goku yelled to her. Raditz laughed.

"Don't lie to your own daughter, Kakarrot! You can't save her if you're dead!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Well, we'll see about that!" Goku yelled, getting ready to fight. Piccolo did the same.

Then, the battle was on. Goku and Piccolo charged Raditz, both trying to get a punch in his face. Raditz dodged all the punches thrown at him with ease, ducked down, and then kicked both Goku and Piccolo in the face. They both landed on their feet and charged again. Raditz flew high above them and formed two powerful ki blasts, unleashing them onto Goku and Piccolo. Goku completely dodged it, but Piccolo wasn't as lucky, as his arm had been blown off by the blast. Goku landed safely on the ground from jumping up to avoid the blast, but only to be kicked in the back and sent flying, hitting the ground hard. Goku laid still on the grass for a moment before standing up. When he got up, he looked at Piccolo, and saw what the blast did to him.

"A-Are you alright!?" Goku asked frantically.

"I can manage with one arm, don't mind me," Piccolo assured him. Raditz burst into laughter at the sight.

"Are you done already?" Raditz asked, still laughing.

"Hey, Son Goku, do you have any new reserve techniques?" Piccolo asked.

"Sorry, can't say I do," Goku replied.

"Sheesh, easy up, will you?" Piccolo said sarcastically, "And here I've been training seriously, developing something new," Piccolo informed him.

"Are you for real? You've got yourself a new technique up your sleeve?" Goku asked. Piccolo nodded. "Can you do it with only one arm?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, but this technique takes up a lot of time in order to build up enough ki. While I'm doing that, you fight him and draw his attention," Piccolo instructed. Goku nodded. "Hmph, and I was saving this in order to kill you."

"But instead, you might end up saving me with it, huh?" Goku snickered.

"I'm going to kill him with this, and then your turn is next," Piccolo promised. Goku chuckled.

"Makankosappo!" Piccolo yelled, preparing for the blast he was about to unleash.

Goku charged Raditz and began attempting to punch him, but he was easily blocking every punch. Raditz then began to punch Goku, forcing him back. Raditz then jumped into the air and came down, kicking Goku and sending him flying towards the ground. Goku regained his balance before he hit the ground and jumped back into the air towards Raditz.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!" Goku yelled, shooting the blue blast towards Raditz. Raditz, with only a little difficulty, caught the blast, only dirtying up his hands and scratching his face. Raditz then shot a powerful ki blast at Goku. It hit him, sending him falling towards Earth. He hit the ground, and Raditz quickly flew over to him. Raditz raised his hand, about to deliver the death blow.

"DIE, KAKARROT!" Raditz yelled, bringing his hand down. Right before he hit Goku, his scouter began beeping. Raditz turned around to see Piccolo ready to fire his attack.

"Makankosappo!" Piccolo yelled, releasing the blast. Raditz, just in the nick of time, side-stepped the blast before it hit him, unknowingly to Goku and Piccolo. When the smoke had cleared, Goku and Piccolo stood, frozen, as they saw the blast had only him part of his armor.

"You pierced through my armor quite easily," Raditz said, pointing to where part of his armor had once been, "If I had taken that head-on, I would have been taken out! To think that you would inflict injury upon me! You're going to pay for this! I'm through playing around!" Raditz said, getting angrier with every word he spoke.

"W-We've had it now!"Piccolo whispered in fear.

"I'll obliterate you in an instant!" Raditz exclaimed, lifting up his hand to make a ki blast, forming it quickly. "Rot in hell!!" Raditz yelled, about to unleash the powerful ki blast. Right when he was about to send it flying, he stopped suddenly, his face cringing in pain. Turning around, he saw Goku laughing, holding his tail tightly.

"You got careless, didn't you!?" Goku exclaimed, still laughing. "I've got your tail!" he exclaimed, clutching it tighter. Raditz collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Why you... When did you get behind me!?" Raditz asked.

"Piccolo! Now! Do that thing one more time!" Goku commanded.

"You got it!" Piccolo responded, bringing his fingers to his forehead. "Nicely done, Goku! Keep a firm grip on that tail! I'm limited to using this technique only one more time!" Piccolo informed him, beginning to gather energy, once again.

"Kakarrot! Are you planning to kill your one and only brother!?" Raditz asked.

"Shut up! I told you, any guy as cruel as you ain't any brother of mine! As someone who was going to take my daughter away from me forever, don't you go saying that self-serving junk!" Goku exclaimed.

"I-I'll stop! I've had a change of heart! I'll leave this planet without making anymore trouble!" Raditz pleaded.

"Don't be fooled, Son Goku! There's no truth in what he's saying! There's no way he would do that!" Piccolo yelled.

" P-Please! Believe me, my younger brother! I will keep my promise, no matter what!" Raditz continued pleading.

"Y-You really mean it!?" Goku asked.

"I-I really do!" Raditz assured him.

"NO! Don't let go of his tail! That's his tactic!" Piccolo yelled.

"I'm begging you, Kakarrot! Please believe me!" Raditz yelled. Goku stared at him, and then, slowly, Goku released his tail.

"Son Goku!" Piccolo yelled. Raditz laughed to himself, got up, and elbowed Goku in the face. Goku fell hard to the ground, while Raditz flew over to where he had landed and stomped his foot on his chest. "You miserable idiot!" Piccolo yelled. Raditz laughed.

"Indeed! Fools such as yourself are quite uncommon! To think you would be so completely taken in! Just as I thought, there's no way you could be a warrior!" Raditz said.

"T-That was dirty!" Goku exclaimed.

"I have no problem killing you, even if you are my brother! Shall I provide you with a sample?" Raditz asked, stomping hard on Goku's chest. Goku screamed out in pain.

"Daddy!!" Goem yelled from inside the space pod, watching what was going on. Slowly, she began to get angrier and angrier.

"There you go! Suffer even more! Your death is near!" Raditz yelled, stomping harder and harder on Goku's chest.

Goem, after hearing her father's screams of agony, finally got so angry, she was beginning to explode. Using her injured hand, she punched the glass, shattering it. Being free, she jumped out of the space pod and began to run up out of the hole. Her mission? To save her daddy.

"Well, Kakarrot, I think it's about time you've met your end!" Raditz said, raising his hand to strike the final blow. "Die, Kakarrot!!" he yelled. Right before he hit Goku, his scouter began beeping wildly, following with a scream. Looking behind him, he saw a VERY angry Goem rushing towards him. Piccolo and Raditz stared shockingly at her as she stopped suddenly, growling at Raditz.

"I-It's Son Goku's girl!!" Piccolo yelled.

"G-Goem!" Goku said softly, "R-Run, Goem! Run away!!" Goku yelled.

"Battle power... 1507!?" Raditz exclaimed. Everyone froze, including Goku.

"Stop hurting... MY DADDY!!" Goem yelled, leaping towards Raditz, ignoring her father's pleas to run away. Raditz, still in shock, didn't have time to get out of the way of the terrifying blow Goem delivered to Raditz's chest, cracking his armor, and forcing his to fall back in pain. Goem fell as well, but but quickly got back up and charged Raditz again, this time, punching him in the face and kicking his chest and side. Finally, Raditz got the strength to slap Goem away, knocking her down next to Goku. Goem quickly sat up, unhurt. Goku, beginning to attempt to sit up, stared at Goem in complete and utter shock.

"G-Goem?" he asked, trying to speak.

"Daddy!" Goem exclaimed, standing up.

"Did you-" Goku asked, not able to finish his sentence, as he was still in shock.

"Did you see me, Daddy? I helpeded you! Did I do good?" Goem asked extremely proud of what she had just done in a burst of anger.

"Y-You little brat!!" Raditz exclaimed, staggering over to Goku and Goem slowly, clutching his chest.

"R-Run!!" Goku yelled, "Goem, run away!" Goem turned around and saw Raditz walking towards her. She didn't move. "SON GOEM! I COMMAND YOU TO RUN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!" Goku screamed at Goem, scaring her, who then took off running. Raditz quickly caught her, lifted her above his head, and smashed her against the ground, head first, knocking her out instantly with a small scream.

"GOEM!!" Goku screamed. Raditz walked towards her, as she had bounced off the ground after hitting it, landing a few feet away. "P-Please, she's just-" Goku began, being cut off by Raditz.

"Still just a little girl? Is that what you were going to say? You've got to be joking! That brat has a higher battle power than both you two! And Kakarrot, let me tell you something. As SICK as it is, I've raped little girls her age! I was going to wait till she was older, say, around nine, but that little stunt she pulled blew that idea! I'm going to kill you two, take her, and then have my way with her, and you can't do anything to stop that from happening!!" Raditz informed him. Goku, not knowing anything about what he was talking about, was unmoved about what he had just said, except for the taking Goem away part. Piccolo, on the other hand, wasn't as clueless, and cringed at the statement Raditz had just made. When he was done talking, Raditz began walking towards Goem again.

"Wait!" Goku pleaded, trying desperately to get up. Raditz lifted his hand above his head, as if to strike Goem again. When he was about to hit her, Goku ran up behind him with what remaining strength he had left, and wrapped his arms around Raditz, holding on for dear life.

"Why, you! You still have this much power left!?" Raditz exclaimed, trying desperately to get out of Goku's hold.

"Piccolo! Hurry! Do that thing from earlier!" Goku commanded. Chuckling, Piccolo began to, once again, gather power into his fingertips.

"I've been getting it ready, just in case! But it's still going to take a little more time! Why didn't you grab his tail!?" Piccolo asked.

"If he decided to, he could cut off his tail on his own!" Goku replied.

"Y-You knew about that?" Raditz asked, still trying to get Goku off of him.

"Piccolo! Hurry!! Hurry it up, please!" Goku pleaded.

"Damn! Thanks to the blows the girl landed on me, my power has dropped! L-Let go of me, Kakarrot! You idiot! You're going to get it too, clinging to me like this!" Raditz exclaimed. Goku chuckled.

"I'm going to die together with you!" Goku informed him.

"Y-You're what!? Are you out of your mind!?" Raditz asked.

"This is the only way to defeat you!" Goku exclaimed.

"Son Goku!!"Piccolo yelled, motioning over to a very sleepy Goem beginning to wake up. She opened her eyes, saw her daddy, and started walking over towards him.

"GOEM!! STAY AWAY!!" Goku screamed. Goem stopped dead in her tracks, now fully awake.

"Daddy!!" she yelled, seeing Raditz glaring at her with hate in his eyes. She then looked at Goku and saw a 'do-as-I-say-or-else' look on his face. She had never seen that look before on her daddy's face before, only her mommy's so she did as she was told.

"Son Goku! I'm not going to hesitate here. If I could wipe you out as well, nothing could be better for me!" Piccolo exclaimed, _"But then again, your friends would just wish you back to life with the Dragon Balls,"_ Piccolo thought.

"Piccolo, still not yet!? My ribs are broken! H-Hurry!" Goku yelled. Seeing and hearing of her daddy in so much pain, Goem took a step forward, as to go help. Goku noticed this. "SON GOEM, NOT ONE MORE STEP FORWARD!!" Goku yelled to her. Unable to do anything, Goem plopped down to the ground, tears forming in her eyes. Goku stared at her for a moment, and then looked back to Piccolo. "Piccolo! Hurry and do it!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Are you ready for this!?" Piccolo asked. Goem's eyes widened, confused as to what he was going to do.

"DO IT!!" Goku yelled, clenching his eyes shut.

"Makankosappo!!" Piccolo yelled, releasing the powerful blast. It quickly got to Raditz, and, with no trouble at all, went straight through his stomach, and just as quickly as it came, it left out of Goku's back. Goem stared, wide-eyed in shock, as her father fell back, coughing up blood. This was way too much for just a mere three year old to handle. Let alone, a girl, but then again, Goem wasn't an ordinary girl, as most girls would have fainted by then, but not Goem.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!!" Goem screamed at the top of her lungs, running towards him as fast as she could.

"To think... Kakarrot... Would lay down his own life... To..." Raditz said, unable to finish. Piccolo smirked, standing beside him.

"You idiot, Son Goku can come back to life right away. We have these nice things called Dragon Balls here on this planet. Gather them, and any desire one may have can become possible. Bringing the dead back to life, for example," Piccolo explained.

"Damn it all..," Raditz said, "Still, you've told be something good... The entire situation, up to now... Has been communicated to my two pals, deep in space. They know I've been done in... And they will be sure to come here... To handle not only you... But to kill everyone on this planet... And while they're at it... They'll use those whatever-you-called-it things... And have me brought back to life..." Raditz explained.

"When will they get here?" Piccolo asked.

"One year... Just one year from now..." Raditz said, chuckling.

"One year? Two more of you... Who are even stronger?" Piccolo asked.

"Your chances of winning are zero for sure... Enjoy life as much as you can for the next year..." Raditz laughed quietly, "It was a short-loved joy... Wasn't it? You guys are no more than... Worms, after all..." Piccolo growled. Then, yelling, he lifted his hand up high above his head and struck Raditz, killing him almost instantly.

"Hey... Goem... It's ok..." Goku said, trying to comfort Goem, who was on the brink of losing control of her emotions and start bawling.

"But...Da...ddy...I...don't...want...you...too..." Goem said, trying to form a sentence in between sobs. "Are you...gon...na...die?" Goem asked. Goku hesitated before giving her his answer, afraid of how she would take it.

"Well, yeah, but... I'm coming back... Sometime... Tell Mommy and Gohan... I love them... Can you do that... For Daddy?" Goku asked, struggling not to show his pain in front of his young daughter. Hearing that her daddy was going to die, Goem lost it, and started bawling. Goku lifted his hand and placed it on his shoulder, trying to pull her close to him. Goem laid down in a fetal positing beside him, still bawling, while Goku began to comb through her hair with his fingertips.

"Son Goku, he's dead," Piccolo said, walking over to where Goku and Goem laid. He heard something, looked up, and saw an aircraft flying towards them. It landed quickly, and when it did, Kamesennin, Kuririn, and Bulma holding a still sleeping Gohan, ran out and over to Goku.

"What happened!?" Kamesennin asked. Piccolo explained, in detail, what had happened up until then.

"Goku! Goku! Stay with us!" Kuririn pleaded, holding Goku's other hand, as Goku was still combing through Goem's hair with the other. They were beginning to lose him. Goku was beginning to fall into unconsciousness. Kuririn stood up, walked to the other side of Goku, and tried to lift Goem away from Goku. Goem screamed and slapped his hand away, bringing Goku back to reality.

"Kuririn... Let Goem... Be... She was almost... Asleep..." Goku said quietly, a little annoyed that Kuririn had tried to take his daughter away. If he was going to die, it was going to be holding the thing he loved most. Goem, remembering what was happening, started crying again. "And... she had stopped... crying."

"D-Daddy!!" Goem cried. Goku kept combing his fingers through her hair again.

"Hey, Goem... Be strong... After all, you... Know what people say... They call you... Son Goku's Daughter..." Goku said, closing his eyes. Slowly, Goku's fingers stopped working through Goem's hair. Goem didn't notice though, as she had fallen asleep, along with her daddy. Only, Goem would soon be waking up, and her daddy...would not.

"GOKU!!" Everyone, excluding Piccolo cried. Suddenly, Goku disappeared. Goem, not feeling her father;s arm around her, woke up. She sat up, looking dazed, and VERY exhausted, more that a little girl should be.

"I get it. This is Kami's doing. This is something he would do. That bastard. He's using Son Goku for some nonsense or other," Piccolo said. Hearing her father's name, Goem remembered where she was, and quickly snapped back into reality.

"W-Where's Daddy!?" Goem asked frantically, looking around.

"Daddy, umm, well, Daddy... He went to Heaven, Goem," Bulma said, still crying and holding Gohan. Goem stared at her for a second, and then started crying, once again.

"I...want...my...DADDY!!" Goem cried. Kuririn tried to pick her up, but she, once again, smacked his hand away.

"Goem, sweetheart, we need to get you home to your mommy," Bulma said, shivering over how they were going to have to explain this to Chichi.

"Piccolo, what are you-" Kamesennin was stopped short of Piccolo's yells. Everyone turned just in time to see his arm grow back. They all stood still is disgust. Kuririn was the first one to speak up.

"J-Just like a LIZARD!" he exclaimed.

"You guys get the Dragon Balls. However, I will be taking Goku's children, the girl especially," Piccolo said.

"Why!? Oh, I know, you're planning to eat them, huh!?" Kuririn exclaimed.

"EAT THEM!?" Piccolo yelled.

"What are you gonna do?" Bulma asked.

"This Goem kid should give us some serious fighting potential, depending on the training she gets. And I'm going to see if the boy has any power, also. He should, after all, Son Goku's his father, also. And if he does, we're going to need his power as well to defeat the new Saiyajins. So I'm going to train them," Piccolo informed them.

"Well, we have to take it up with Goku, as well as their mother, Chichi..." Kamesennin said slowly.

"We don't have time for that! Keep that up, and I'll kill all of you to get them!" Piccolo yelled, making Goem start to cry harder. "Shut up!!" Piccolo yelled, putting an end to Goem's waterworks. He then used his telekinesis to levitate Gohan out of Bulma's arms, and into his. He the began to do that same to Goem.

"No, no! I don't wanna go!" Goem cried.

"G-Goem, he's gonna make you strong, like Daddy!" Kuririn tried to assure her.

"Oh, ok," Goem said, suddenly fine with the idea of her being kidnapped, yet again. Piccolo, holding Goem and a still sleeping Gohan, jumped into the air, and quickly flew off, leaving a very shaken Bulma, Kuririn, and Kemesennin.

**Author's Note:** HOLY CAMOSES THAT TOOK FOREVER! How many pages did I write...? (Checks) HOLY DOUBLE CAMOSES I WROTE TEN PAGES!! YAY! When I'm done with the author's note, I'll probably be starting on page eleven. Ooooh boy. Well, anyways, this took me forever to write and type! Just ask Angel Saiyan! Haha! Well, anyways, yeah. I cried when I wrote this chapter. I'm kinda an emotional person, and I'm having a emotional day. Haha? Yeah... But you should review this! It doesn't take very long! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write the next chapter! So just write a little somethin-somethin! Oh, and on a different note, you wanna be in the story? Just tell me! All I need is what you want your name to be, what gender, how tall you are, what your personality is like, are you competitive, what you are wearing in details, what you look like in details, and if you like kids. Just include all that, and maybe you'll be in the next chapter!! WOOHOO!!

Goku:...I can't believe you killed me...

Me: I didn't kill you, Akira Toriyama did.

Goku: (glares at Emily)

Me: You come back to life, settle down!!

Goku: Oh, well, ok then! Oh, and I know you just wrote that long author's note just to get to 11 pages...

Me: WHAT!? Goku, what are you- I didn't- Well- Fine, yeah I did. But now I almost got 11 ½ pages! Yippee!!

Goku: Funny, considering that the whole disclaimer was a whole page and this is probably going to be a whole page?

Me: ...Shut up, Goku.

Goku: And then, don't make me mention the whole-

Me: ...Shut up, Goku.

Goku: And then the author's notes! I mean, both of them are half a page! And this-!

BAM BAM BAM

Me: ...Uh oh... I think those gun shots really hurt him... Oops. Well, while I go, umm, do something, why don't you review? Heh... Heh?

Goem: (Seeing Goku laying on the ground, not moving) YOU HAD TO GO AND KILL DADDY THE FIRST TIME, AND NOW YOU KILLED HIM AGAIN!?

Me: No, Goem, don't even-

Goem: MOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!!

Me: Yikes! Gotta run! Remember to review! See ya next time! Bye bye!

Chichi: EMILY!!

Me: I DIDN'T DO IT!!

Goem: Haha, I know she didn't do it the first time... But it's just so fun watching Mommy hit people with her frying pan!! Woah, this thing is almost twelve pages! That's long! Umm... just one more line... And... oh crap, one more line... EMILY STOP MAKING ME TALK!! YOU'RE PATHETIC! I hate being in this stupid, no-good... Wait, hey! Twelve pages! Yay for Emily being a cheater! Remember, the more you review, the more ME you get! BYE!!


	8. On Our Own

**Disclaimer: **NOTE: Check out the stories that are in bold. They're amazing, and if you like this, you'll love them. I do.

Me: Alright, I think I'm just gonna do the disclaimer today. That was I don't start any fights.

Goem: But I wanna!

Me: Is Goku here?

Goem: No, you killed him, remember?

Me: Oh yeah...Then go ahead.

Goem: Emily does not own DBZ, but she does own me and...umm...whatever else she comes up with!

(Angel Saiyan & Chikita pop out of nowhere)

Emily & Goem: WTF!?

Angel Saiyan: Hi Luckies!!

Chikita: Hiya!!

Me: ...Brittney, what are you doing here?

Angel Saiyan: You told me to come!! And I wanted to say hi!

Me: You know, I meant for this to be a short disclaimer. But I don't think it's going to be. Oh well, this will take up more room, since the chapter is a little short.

Angel Saiyan: And how long has it been since you've updated this? Hmm?

Me: Shut up...Go back to your own story. You too, Chikita.

Chikita: Aww...Can't I talk to my sister just a little bit longer!?

Me: One, she's not your sister. She just also happens to be Gohan's twin sister as well. And two, no.

Goem & Chikita: BUT WE WANNA BE SISTERS!!

Angel Saiyan: Why can't you just let them pretend-

Me: FINE.

Angel Saiyan: Geesh, grouchy. Fine, we'll leave. I need to go type **Orea's Wrath**, **Misaika: Sister of Cell**, and post the next chapter of **Daughter of a Hero**, anyways.

Me: I'm only grouchy cause I woke up at 6:00am and I went to bed at 1:00am cause I stayed up watching DBZ in Japanese with either French or Spanish subs! I couldn't tell! But you should leave anyways. I have to start this story before this gets out of hand.

Angel Saiyan & Chikita: Bye!!

Me: Now that that's done, I think we should switch over to the-

Goem: AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

**Author's Note:** Thank you SO much for that polite introduction, Goem. Ok, anyways, you guys should check out those stories that are in bold they're amazing. And you won't find Misaika: Sister of Cell or her account, as it if by both Angel Saiyan and I. It is now posted on our combined account, SaiyajinAngels. Now, should we get on with the story? I believe we should. This is getting long and boring now. Oh, and also, this chapter shall be dedicated to Princesa de la Luna. Why? She kinda got on me for not updating in over half a month. Haha. Well, here's your chapter! Wait, I have one more thing. If you guys get on me enough, I may get a schedule worked out. (As Angel Saiyan just gave me the idea.) I was thinking Monday-Wednesday for Son Goku's Daughter, Thursday-Saturday for Rebirth. And then I'll take one of those days and Sunday for Misaika- Sister of Cell. Or something like that. But you guys are gonna have to want it!!

Chapter 8

On Our Own

After a few minutes, Piccolo had landed, waking up Goem, who had fallen asleep during the flight. Goem slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Around her was a some-what rocky landscape. There were large rock cliffs, short green grass, and a large dark-blue pond underneath her.

_"Where am I? Last thing I remember was-" _Goem thought, but stopped after realizing she was being held high above the water. She slowly turned her head around and saw Piccolo, staring right in the eye. "AHHHH!!" Goem screamed, surprising Piccolo and causing him to drop her in the shallow water. Goem went under, but quickly came right back up, coughing. Piccolo grunted, grabbing Goem's attention. For what seemed like minutes, Goem did nothing but stare and the giant green man that was standing before her, still holding a sleeping Gohan. Piccolo quickly grew annoyed of the silence.

"So, you got anything to say, kid?" Piccolo asked.

"Ossu!" Goem exclaimed, the Son grin plastered on her face. Piccolo growled at her happiness, and then looked at Gohan in his arms.

"Boy, wake up!" Piccolo said, shaking Gohan. Gohan didn't move. Piccolo turned to Goem. "Shall I throw him in the water, like I did you?" Piccolo asked her, smirking. Hearing his plan, Goem began grinning ear to ear, shaking her head wildly. So, without another word, Piccolo tossed him into the water. Gohan began to sink, but then quickly came back up, choking on water. Goem laughed uncontrollably upon seeing her brother struggle to breathe. "Now, you two get out of there, we need to talk," Piccolo said. Gohan turned around, saw Piccolo, and immediately froze in place.

"Who are you? Father! Where are you!? Father!" Gohan yelled, running around in the water. He stopped, realizing Goku was nowhere near, and began to cry. "Father! I'm scared!" Gohan cried. Piccolo turned to look at Goem, who was just watching quietly.

"Does he usually do this?" Piccolo asked, quickly losing his patience. Goem nodded, still watching Gohan. Piccolo growled and walked over to Gohan, grabbing him and lifting him up by the back of him shirt. "Be quiet! Don't give me any trouble!" Piccolo exclaimed, walking out of the water. He turned to Goem, and motioned for he to follow.

_"Well, if Daddy's gonna trust him, the I will too!"_ Goem thought, walking out of the water behind Piccolo. Piccolo threw Gohan aside when Goem had caught up with him, and then stood in front of them. Gohan continued to cry, and Piccolo finally lost his last nerve. "Stop your bawling! If you don't be quiet, I'm going to snap your neck!!" Piccolo yelled, shutting Gohan up almost immediately, and making Goem twitch. "Ready, now? Listen to what I-" Piccolo started, being stopped by seeing Goem raise her hand. Piccolo growled. "Yes?" he asked as calmly as he possibly could at that moment. What Goem said next was something he was not prepared for.

"I gotta go potty!" Goem exclaimed. Piccolo jumped back in shock.

"W-what!?" he asked.

"I gotta go potty!" Goem repeated.

"I heard you the first time, now hold it!" Piccolo commanded.

"But I gotta go no-" Goem protested.

"I SAID HOLD IT!" Piccolo exploded. Goem responded to this by bringing out her Chichi side. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. Seeing as she didn't say anything else, Piccolo continued. "Alright, are you ready now? Listen close to what I have to say. Kid, you already know this, but Boy, your father has died. He sacrificed himself. Kid, you remember this, don't you?" Piccolo asked Goem. Goem nodded her head sadly, and Gohan's eyes widened in shock.

"You've heard about the Dragon Balls from your father, right? Goku's friends should be gathering them to bring him back to life. However, that's not what the problem is. We managed to deal with the Saiyajin Raditz, but in a year from now, it seems even more terrible friends of his will be coming. Once they do, even with Son Goku being returned to life, there's absolutely no chance of us winning with just him and myself. We need your kids' powers as well. Train yourselves to learn the tactics of fighting, and defend the Earth!" Piccolo explained.

"Me? You can't mean it! I can't fight at all!" Gohan complained. Meanwhile, Goem was jumping for joy, literally.

"Woohoo, woohoo! C'mon Gohan, it'll be fun!!" Goem cheered.

"And if you're anything like your sister, the power locked within you is something else. That's why we're going to draw out that power through training, until you can use it effectively," Piccolo said.

"It can't be...I don't have any power like that," Gohan continued to whine and complain.

" Well, we'll see if you do. If you do have power, then you'll save yourself. And if you don't...Then, well, you wouldn't have been any use to us in any way," Piccolo said, grabbing Gohan by the head.

"W-what are you doing!?" Gohan and Goem exclaimed in unison.

"Ow! That hurts! That hurts! Stop it! That hurts!" Gohan cried as Piccolo held him above the ground by his head.

"Let him go!!" Goem yelled as Piccolo drew his hand back to throw Gohan.

"Ok, I'll let him go!" Piccolo exclaimed, throwing Gohan towards a rock cliff. "Better hope you have power!" Piccolo yelled after him.

"NO!!" Goem screamed, in fear for her brother's life. Just as Gohan was about the smash into the cliff, his body began to glow, and he naturally shot out a key blast towards the rock, turning it to rubble immediately, as Gohan landed safely on the ground. He sat back, shocked at what he had done. Piccolo and Goem stood still, also shocked. Finally, Goem broke the silence.

"My turn!" Goem exclaimed lifting up her arms, wanting to be thrown as well. Piccolo turned to her.

"Shut up, I already know you have power," he said, walking over to where Gohan was still sitting in shock. Goem followed, skipping.

"That was so cool, Gohan!" Goem exclaimed.

"That's right. It's a good thing you have power, or you would be dead right now. Now that I am certain you both have power, I'm going to turn you into the greatest warriors ever. You got that?" Piccolo asked. Gohan and Goem were silently.

"Cool!!" Goem exclaimed, yet again, breaking the silence.

"But I don't want to learn to be a martial artist! I want to be a great scholar!" Gohan complained.

"Tough luck, Boy. I never said you couldn't become one. Just do it after we've defeated the Saiyajins who will be coming in a year. They're planning to kill everyone on Earth. If they do that, your future's not going to be worth crap, is it?" Piccolo asked.

"But I'm scared..." Gohan whined.

"Stop your griping! You want me to kill you right now!? We can do fine without you, with just your sister! We don't have time for your whining! We're going to begin right now! Take off your tunic immediately!" Piccolo yelled. He turned to Goem. "You to, kid!" he yelled. Goem did as she was told, eager to begin training, and quickly took her tunic off. Underneath, she was left with a pink tanktop and baggy orange pants.

"Done!" she exclaimed. Gohan, however, had not even began to remove him. Piccolo growled, and Gohan then quickly took off his tunic, folding it nicely on the ground, as opposed to Goem's, which was laying in a heap on the dirty ground. "Can I take off my shirt?" Goem asked.

"No, you're a girl," Piccolo said.

"But I don't like this colo-" Goem started.

"FINE!! I'll change it then!" Piccolo yelled, pointing his finger at Goem. Suddenly, Goem's tanktop changed from pink to a dark blue. Goem smiled.

"Can we train now!? Goem asked excitedly.

"W-what do we do for training?" Gohan asked timidly.

"To begin with, you don't need to do anything. Just live," Piccolo stated.

"Live!?" Gohan and Goem said in unison.

"Right, Try surviving by yourselves without anything happening to either of you. If you two can survive without incident for six months, I will teach you both how to fight," Piccolo explained.

"Six months by ourselves, in this place!?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Umm...Is this gonna be like camping when I went with Daddy?" Goem asked.

"Only if you're in a great danger of dying when you go camping. Now, don't forget, you two hold the key to Earth's future. And don't think about trying to escape from here. This place is surrounded by nothing by expansive, hellish desert. In other words, it makes here look like Heaven," Piccolo said, leaping into the sky and flying off. Gohan went chasing after him, while Goem stood still in her place.

"Wait!!" she heard Gohan yell as he disappeared in the distance. Suddenly, Goem's stomach growled, and she remembered something very important.

"I gotta go potty!" she exclaimed, walking off in the opposite direction Gohan had ran to.

**Author's Note:** Haha, I thought that was a good place to end it! Sorry the chapter's a short one... But if you review a bunch, I'll make sure the next chapter's a long one! So REVIEW!! ByeByes!!


	9. Meet the Lost Girls

**Disclaimer:** Alrighty, today, I have a guest here who is going to be doing the disclaimer for me!!

Goem: But I wanted to do it! Who's the guest?

Me: Our guest is... Gomal!! (Gomal pops out of nowhere. She has black spiky hair that hangs down a bit, long eyelashes, and bright blue eyes)

Gomal: Hiya!

Goem: Who's she!?

Gomal: M'name's Gomal. I'm five years old!

Goem: (Studies Gomal for a while) Hmm...You're alright. Ok, I'll let you do the disclaimer.

Me: Thank you for sharing, Goem.

Gomal: Emily doesn't own DBZ! But she owns me!!

Goem: She does? Who are you, anyway?

Me: You can't know.

Goem: Why not?

Me: Because I said so. Time for the Author's Note!!

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long to get out!! I've been, well...busy! Yeah, that's a good word!

Goem: Yeah..."Busy," she says.

Me: I've been real busy, what are you talking about!?

Goem: You spent a week in Seattle, a week at Cheer Camp, and who knows what you've been doing in between then.

Me: HEY. When I was in Seattle, I wrote on the way home. And at Cheer Camp, I was sick.

Goem: At camp, you had breaks.

Me: I took naps then. I was sick.

Goem: Woah, Emmy, that's really busy! Ok, enough of your excuses, I invited some friends over!

Me: Sigh. More people? Well, I'm fine with it, as long if it's not Brittney and Chikit- (Angel Saiyan and Brittney pop up out of nowhere)

Angel Saiyan: Hi Luckies!!

Chikita: Hi, sister!! (Runs over to Goem, and the two run off)

Angel Saiyan: Are you as grumpy as last time?

Me: No.

Angel Saiyan: Good! So...Who's the new kid? (Points at Gomal, who is taking a nap on the ground)

Me: Oh, she's Gomal. I'll tell you about her later, that way other people don't know. She's from the future. I dragged her here to do the disclaimer. Her mother wasn't too happy, cause I guess Gomal was supposed to train, or something.

Angel Saiyan: Oh...ok.

Me: Hey...Do you notice that Goem and Chikita are acting a bit...umm...strange?

Angel Saiyan: They have something planned for the end of the chapter. But they won't tell me what. All I know is that they need Gohan.

Me: ...Ok, I'm officially worried. Let's start this thing!

Angel Saiyan: Ok!! (Clicks a button, and the chapter begins!)

Chapter 9

Meet the Lost Girls

After Goem did her "business," she remembered that she was hungry. So, instead of turning back around and looking for Gohan, she continued to walk forward in search of food.

"I'm. So. Hungry!" Goem complained after walking for miles. Unfortunately, all she had found so far was a rotten apple, which she angrily threw to the ground after only one bite. As Goem continued walking, the sun began to set, and she was beginning to grow very sleepy, as any three year old would.

She finally gave up on dinner after walking a little further, and was now looking for a nice place to sleep. She quickly lost her patience, she she just dropped to the ground, hoping to fall asleep quickly.

"I want Daddy, I want Mommy, I want Gohan," Goem cried as she tried to sleep. "I...want...my...own...bed!" Goem said in between sobs, as she was already growing homesick. Luckily, she quickly fell into a deep, dreamful sleep...

_"Daddy, Daddy!!" Goem cried, seeing her father being kicked around like a doll by a dark figure._

_"Goem, run...Run away!!" Goku cried, reaching his arm out for her. The figure stepped on his __arm, and it made a sickening, snapping sound. Goem cried harder, wanting to help her daddy, but her legs were frozen in place, and she couldn't move anything but her arms._

_The figure laughed and stepped hard on Goku's head, and Goku's body disappeared._

_"DADDY!!" Goem screamed. The figure then turned to her. He laughed, and began walking towards her. Goem sealed her eyes shut, trying to get away. When she opened her eyes again, she was staring down towards the ground. She heard a dark laughter and she looked up, only to see Raditz, laughing, reaching for her. Goem screamed as he grabbed her and began to shake her, still laughing. "NO, NO, NO, NO!!" Goem screamed._

"No...no...no...no...no..." Goem cried, beginning to wake up. Goem opened her eyes, getting dizzy from all the shaking. She looked before her and saw a dark figure shaking her wildly. Goem screamed and shoved the figure, forcing it to fly off of her and onto the ground.

"Ouch..." the figure said, standing up.

"DADDY!!" Goem screamed as the figure began walking towards her.

"Woah, woah!" the figure exclaimed, holding it's hands out in front of it. It fumbled for something in its pocket, took something out, and clicked a button on it. Suddenly, a very dim light was shown on its face. From the sound of its voice and what very little facial features Goem could make out, she could tell the dark figure was a girl.

"Who are you?" Goem asked in a shaky voice, feeling the light being shown on her.

"Aw, you're shaking, poor thing! Are you cold?" the girl asked. Goem shook her head no.

"I had a really scary dream, and I just want my daddy and mommy and I don't know where my brother is!" Goem said as she began to cry again.

"Oh, you poor little girl! Here, I'll take you to where I stay at!" the girl exclaimed, running over to Goem. She picked her up, and began walking away. She started talking to Goem, but Goem couldn't make out what she was saying, and she was beginning to fall unconscious from exhaustion. Quickly, she fell into a deep, and thankfully, a dreamless sleep.

When Goem woke up the next morning, she didn't recognize where she was. She was laying on a thin pink blanket, and it appeared to her as if she was in some sort of cave.

"Daddy? Mommy? Gohan?" Goem called out, confused. All of a sudden, a girl poked her head inside the opening of the cave.

"Hiya!" she exclaimed. Goem jumped back, surprised. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you! I'm Camrie! What's your name?" Camrie asked. Goem took a second to get a good look at her.

She was around 5'4", and had long black hair, half way down her back. She was wearing cargo pants, sneakers, and a blue shirt, and a beautiful gold necklace around her neck.

"Umm...My name's Son Goem," Goem told her. Camrie didn't say anything. She just stared intensely at Goem. Goem stared back, confused. Finally, Camrie spoke up.

"What a cool name!!" she exclaimed. "So, how old are ya'? I'm 16," she asked.

"I'm this many!" Goem said, holding up three fingers. "But I'll be four in a few weeks, that's what my daddy told me! He said yesterday, that in three week, I'm turning four years old!" Goem explained.

"Cammie!" a small voice called from afar.

"Come in here!" Camrie yelled back. Quickly, another girl ran inside the cave. She was about Goem's size, and she had long, curly blond locks that bounced as she ran. She had scraped up knees, and was wearing denim shorts and a bright yellow t-shirt with an orange daisy on it. On her elbow, she had a blue bandaid with lots of little Pikachus on it. Goem saw it, and immediately wanted it.

"Can I have a bandaid!?" Goem asked suddenly. The little girl jumped back, not seeing Goem when she ran in.

"Who're you?" she asked.

"M'name's Son Goem. Can I have a bandaid?" Goem asked again, turning back to Camrie.

"Well, do you have an ouchie? We like to save our bandaids for emergencies," Camrie explained. Goem lifted up her bloodied hand, the one she had hurt from attempting to punch her way out of the spaceship Raditz had kept her it.

"Oh my goodness!!" Camrie exclaimed, running over to Goem. "You're gonna need lots of bandaids for that! I need to get the first aid kit!" she said as she ran out of the cave. The little girl walked over to Goem, and took out a box of bandaids.

"Here, you can have my Pikachu bandaids!" she offered. Goem shook her head no.

"No, it's ok. I only want one," she said. The little girl took out a bandaid, opened it, grabbed Goem's hand, and put it on.

"Thank you!" Goem said, smiling. The little girl smiled back. Goem then reached inside her pocket, and pulled out a bean. She popped in in her mouth, swallowed it, and in the blink of an eye, her hand was completely healed.

"Wow, how did you do that!?" the little girl asked.

"My daddy gave this to me. He said that if I gotted hurt more than just a scrape, then to eat this. I think it's called a Senzu Bean," Goem explained. The little girl nodded her head, still confused. "What's your name?" Goem asked.

"My name's Kylie," Kylie told her.

"I like your name," Goem told her.

"I like yours, too!" Kylie returned the compliment, just in time for Camrie to run in, first aid kit in hand.

"Alright, Goem, hurry, gimme your-" Camrie said frantically, but stopped in mid-sentence, seeing Goem's hand completely healed. "How in the world...?" Camrie asked.

"It got all better when she eated the Senzu Beany!" Kylie explained for Goem. Goem nodded her head yes.

"You know what? It looks fine, so I'm not even gonna worry about it. Now, Kylie, what did you need when you ran in here?" Camrie asked.

"Oh, yeah! Lauren's bein' mean to me! She wouldn't let me have another banana!" Kylie pouted. Just as she said that, yet another girl walked in the cave. She had long, purple hair in two braids. She was wearing a blue pants, and long sleeved red shirt, and a blue shirt over that.

"I was not being mean! You had already eaten 10 bananas! You have to save some for other people!" the new girl explained. She looked at Goem. "Who're you?" she asked Goem. Goem sighed, feeling as if she'd already answered this question many times.

"My name is Son Goem. I am three years old," she said.

"Me too!!" Kylie exclaimed.

"No, Kylie, you're not. Remember, you turned you turned four months ago!" Camrie said.

"Oh, yeah..." Kylie said.

"Well, anyways, hey Goem. The name's Lauren. I'm 15. Anyway, Camrie, do you and your guest want breakfast, or do you want Kylie to eat it all? That's what she was trying to do! I mean, she can have another if there's extras. But you two should eat first!" Lauren explained. Goem's eyes lit up, hearing the word breakfast.

I want food!!" she yelled, running outside. She looked to the right, and saw an airplane. "Woah, cool!!" Goem exclaimed, running towards it.

"Wait!!" Camrie yelled after her.

"What's the plane doing here?" Goem asked.

"Umm...No reason it just is-" Camrie started.

"Just tell her, Camrie. It doesn't matter, anyways. The plane crashed three years back, and it killed out parents. My mom and dad, and Camrie and Kylie's mom and dad, who are also my aunt and uncle," Lauren explained. Goem nodded her head sadly.

"Well, you want food?" Camrie asked in a hyper voice, lightening up the mood. Goem's eyes lit up, yet again. Camrie went inside the plane and came back out with a plate of food. Goem quickly grabbed it, and ate it all within a few minutes. "Here, you can have my breakfast, too. I'm not very hungry," Camrie offered as she handed Goem her plate. Goem gladly accepted the food, and ate it quickly.

"Alright, Camrie, we'd better start looking for lunch," Lauren said, walking off. Camrie followed.

"Ok, just hold on. Kylie, you know the rules, no leaving here, and if you see any strange animals, run inside the plane of cave. And Goem, you stay with Kylie. You got it, girls?" Camrie asked. Goem and Kylie nodded their heads yes, as Camrie followed Lauren. Quickly, when they were out of sight, Kylie turned to Goem.

"Let's go exploring," she said, smirking. Goem smirked back. This was the beginning of a great friendship.

Author's Note: So what did you guys think? You like it?

Angel Saiyan: Hey, Em, I think the girls are ready. (Gomal wakes up)

Gomal: For what? (Goem and Chikita run out, dragging Gohan by his legs)

Me: ...Oh, no.

Goem: Ok, Gohan, you know what to do!

Chikita: Yeah, don't mess up!

Gohan: I don't know which one is my sister!!

Goem: Ok, ready sis?

Chikita: Ready, sis!! (The both get into dumb poses)

Goem: Prepare for trouble...

Chikita: ...And make it double.

Goem: To protect the world from devistation...

Chikita: ...To unite all peoples within our nation.

Goem: To denounce the evils of truth and love...

Chikita: ...To extend our reach to the stars above.

Goem: Goem...

Chikita: ...Chikita.

Goem: Team Saiyan blast off at the speed of light!

Chikita: Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!

Gohan: Gohan, that's right!!

Me & Angel Saiyan: ...

Goem & Chikita: Was it good...?

Me & Angel Saiyan: ...AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS AWESOME!! (Gomal giggles)

Me: (Struggles to talk while cracking up) Oh man...I need to stop this...Before it gets out of hand...

Angel Saiyan: (Cracking up) Too late!!

Me: ByeByes, Brittney and Chikita! (Poofs them away) ByeByes, Gohan! (Poofs him away) ByeByes, Gomal! (Poofs her away) ByeByes, Goe-

Goem: WAIT I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER!!

Me: Oh...right. Well, before I stop this, I should mention a few things. One, I'm awesome.

Goem: (coughs) No you're not.

Me: (glares are Goem) Two, one or two of you readers will know how I have the name Kylie. But no one else will! Mwaaaaaahahahahaha!!

Goem: Will you tell me?

Me: No. I've already told you. And, three, I'll try to update soon. Please understand if I don't for a while, as school is starting on the 26th, and I have cheer and tons of other stuff. I'll try to AT LEAST once a month. One or two chapters a month is ok, right? Alrighty, time to end this. Until next time, ByeByes!!

Goem: Bye!


	10. Preparing for the Saiyajins

**Disclaimer: **Goem. Disclaimer. Go.

Goem: Emmy doesn't own anything in this story!

Me: ...You don't have to rub it in...

Goem: Except for me!!

**Author's Note:** Goem. New segment. Go.

Goem: Ok, at the end of this chapter, we're gonna have a new segment called "Review Reply!!"

Me: Basically, it's me replying to all of your WONDERFUL reviews from the last nine chapters. Goem, start the story.

Goem: Ooooooookay!! (Pushes Chapter 10 button)

Chapter 10

**Preparing for the Saiyajins**

"Umm...Kylie?" Goem said, after exploring with Kylie for what seemed like hours. "I think we're lost,"

"Nu-uh! I know _exactly _where we are! We just have to go...umm...that way!" Kylie exclaimed uneasily, pointing to a random direction. They continued to walk, trying to find their way back. Suddenly, they heard someone screaming for help.

"HELP HELP HELP!!" the voice screamed. Goem's eyes lit up.

"That's Gohan!!" she exclaimed, running towards the direction the screams were coming from. Kylie followed, struggling to keep up with her fast speed. Quickly, the cries began growing louder and louder until the girls saw Gohan turn a corner and run in their direction. Behind him, was what appeared to be a very hungry dinosaur. The girls screamed, turned around, and began running away with Gohan.

"Help!!" Goem heard from behind her. Goem stopped and turned around, noticing that her and Gohan were both far ahead of Kylie. The dinosaur was almost up to her, and Kylie tripped. At that moment, Goem's instincts took over, and in the blink of an eye, she jumped towards the dinosaur. Kylie turned around, and saw Goem was on the other side of the dinosaur. She then looked at the dinosaur, and noticed a fairly large hole near where his heart should have been. The dinosaur then feel over, dead.

"Are you okay, Kylie!?" Goem asked frantically, knowing that Kylie wasn't as strong as herself. Kylie shook her head yes, still a bit shaken. Goem then looked at Gohan.

"COOL!!" she screamed, running over to him, seeing he had new clothes. He was dressed in a small outfit, identical to Goku's gi, and had a sword over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Gohan asked, confused.

"Your clothes are so cool, Gohan! Where did you get them!?" Goem asked. Kylie walked over to the two.

"Who's he, Goem? He looks like you," Kylie asked. Gohan stuck out his hand.

"My name is on Gohan!" he announced, waiting for Kylie to shake his hand. Kylie just stared at it, not knowing what to do. Slowly, Gohan retracted his hand. "Uh, what's your name?" Gohan asked.

"Kylie. Goem, I want Cammie and Lauren. And I'm hungry," Kylie complained.

"Well, we can have some dinosaur! I can't be that bad!" Goem said, running over to the dead dinosaur.

"Goem, that's yucky. And where have you been!?" Gohan asked.

"I got lost," Goem said, running over to Gohan. "Lemme see your sword," she demanded, holding out her hand. Gohan carefully took own his sword and handed it t Goem. Once it was in her hand, Goem ran back over to the dinosaur. She lifted the sword above her head, and just when she was about the bring it down on one of the dinosaur's fingers, she heard an angry yell.

"Where have you been, kid!?" the voice demanded an answer. Goem turned around to see Piccolo staring her in the eye.

"Nowhere. I just got losted," Goem simply explained.

"Do you know how much I've been looking for you!?" Piccolo exclaimed. "I thought you were actually trying to escape! I searched the desert, the ocean, and even the-" Piccolo stopped, seeing Goem eye him suspiciously. "What is it!?" Piccolo asked.

"So, you do care about what happens to me after all, Mr. Piccolo," Goem accused. Piccolo folded his arms.

"Honestly, I could care less what happens to you. The only reason I was looking is because we need you to to help defeat the Saiyajins," Piccolo said.

"Uh huh. Sure, Mr. Piccolo," Goem said, smirking.

"Why, you little-"

"Can I have a cool outfit like Gohan's!?" Goem asked, cutting Piccolo off. He bent down to her level.

"You're a weird kid, you know that, Kid?" Piccolo asked. Goem shook her head yes, and stared at him, still waiting for an answer. "Fine," Piccolo said, pointing his finger at Goem. Suddenly, Goem's blue shirt and orange pants turned into a gi identical to Goku's. Goem felt a weight on her back, turned her head, and saw it was a sword. Her eyes lit up, and the Son grin was plastered to her face. She turned around to Kylie.

"Isn't this cool, Kylie!?" Goem exclaimed. Kylie nodded her head yes. Piccolo then looked at Kylie.

"Who are you?" he asked. Kylie froze.

"Her name's Kylie!" Goem said for her. Kylie nodded her head yes.

"Where do you live? I thought nobody was on this island," Piccolo asked.

"My sister and cousin say we're stranded here," Kylie explained, finding her voice.

"Then I shall take you to the nearest inhabited place. Before I leave, you two must never leave eachother!" Piccolo exclaimed. Gohan and Goem shook their heads yes. Piccolo then walked over to Kylie and picked her up. "Tell me where the other humans are," Piccolo demanded. Kylie turned to look at Goem. Goem gave her a thumbs up, assuring her that she was safe.

"I-I think that way..." Kylie said, pointing ahead. Piccolo nodded, jumped to the sky, and took off.

"BYE KYLIE!!" Goem yelled after her. She then turned to Gohan, who was staring at her weird. "What?" Goem asked. Gohan shook his head.

"What was that all about?" he asked, as Goem was walking back over to the dinosaur. She picked up Gohan's sword and tossed it to him. Gohan yelped and moved aside. When his sword landed on the hard ground, he picked it up, and put it back in its case hanging over his back. Goem the took her sword, lifted it high about her head, and brought it down on one of the dinosaur's large fingers. She the picked the finger up.

"Here!" she exclaimed, tossing the finger over to him. Gohan let it drop to the ground, as Goem raised her sword about her for a second time, and brought it down on another of the dinosaur's fingers. She then picked the finger up, and took a large bite out of it. Gohan gagged, disgusted.

"What are you doing!?" Gohan exclaimed in disgust. Goem swallowed.

"Eatin' some lunch. Eat yours! It doesn't taste that bad!" Goem assured him. Gohan picked up the finger and stared at in intensely for a few minutes. He decided to try it, and looked at Goem, who was already on her third finger. Slowly, Gohan took a small bite, chewed, and swallowed. Goem stared at him, waiting to see what he has to say.

"You know...That really isn't that bad!" Gohan exclaimed, running over to Goem, taking out his sword, and cutting off the dinosaur's final finger on that hand. Goem smiled, chewing a bite.

"See, I told you! Hey, Gohan, after this, you wanna fight for fun?" Goem asked. Gohan looked at her for a moment, smiled, and then shook his head yes. Goem returned the smile, and continued eating what was left of the finger.

_6 Months Later_

"Mr. Piccolo, that was a cheap shot!!" Goem exclaimed, falling to the ground after receiving a kick to the face.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down!" Piccolo yelled back. Goem stood up. "Come along, it's been six months, it's time for your brother to begin his training with us," Piccolo said, walking away from Goem. Goem ran after him. **(A/N: Remember about two chapters back, when Piccolo said he would begin training Goem after five months, and Gohan six?)**

"Where's Gohan at?" Goem asked.

"About five miles away. It'll be quicker if we fly," Piccolo said, jumping into the air. Goem stayed on the ground. "Hurry it up, Kid!" Piccolo exclaimed, growing impatient. Goem looked towards the ground.

"Umm...Can you carry me?" Goem asked, as she wasn't 100 percent used to flying yet. Piccolo growled, picked her up, and flew off. Quickly, they landed on the ground, and Piccolo dropped Goem flat on her face. Goem spit a leaf out of her mouth, and looked up to see Gohan. Goem quickly stood up and ran over to him. "Gohan!!" she exclaimed. Gohan ran to her also, and they embraced each other in great bear hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever!!" Gohan said.

"You just saw her three days ago," Piccolo replied.

"Three days is a long time!!" Gohan and Goem yelled in unison. Then they went back to hugging.

"Well, Boy, it's been six months. Are you ready for the most intense training session you will ever experience in your entire miserable life?" Piccolo asked. Gohan gulped, and slowly shook his head yes. "Alright, then, let's go," Piccolo said, picking up Gohan and Goem and flying off.

_Unknown Months Later_

"Ha!!" Piccolo yelled, as he flung multiple energy blasts at Gohan. Gohan jumped and dodged them all, as Piccolo kept shooting them. "What's wrong with you!? You can't defeat your enemy by just dodging him!"Piccolo continued shooting them, as Gohan quickly ran up to him, jumped above him, and prepared to kick him. Just as he was about to hit him, Piccolo fired a ki blast a him through his eyes, sending Gohan tumbling to the ground. After a few moments, Gohan still wasn't moving.

"What did you do to him!?" Goem exclaimed, as she had been sitting and watching on the side of a cliff, patiently waiting her turn. A few moments later, Gohan still wasn't moving.

"Oh, no. I must have inadvertently hit him a little too hard," Piccolo said. Suddenly, Gohan began moving a little, and he slowly stood up.

"Way to go Gohan!!" Goem cheered.

"That's not fair. You said you wouldn't use your eyes," Gohan complained.

"Don't be presumptuous! You think that sort of promise is valid when you're fighting!?" Piccolo exclaimed. Goem jumped down from her cliff, and walked over.

"But Mr. Piccolo, you're not the enemy," Goem said. Piccolo growled.

"You two are starting to smell. It's time for new clothes," Piccolo said, pointing his finger at Gohan, suddenly, Gohan was wearing a gi almost identical to Piccolo's. (A/N: You know how Gohan's gi is. You need no explanation.) Piccolo then pointed to Goem, suddenly she was wearing clothes identical to Gohan's. Goem studied what she was now wearing, and frowned.

"Can you change it so it's like Daddy's?" Goem asked. Piccolo growled.

"You trained under me, not your father," Piccolo said. Goem folded her arms and glared at him.

"I won't fight," Goem threatened.

"Oh, yes you will!!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Oh, no I won't!!" Goem yelled back.

"Fine, it doesn't really matter. If you feel you will fight better in your father's gi, then I don't care," Piccolo gave up, as he pointed his finger at Goem. Suddenly, her gi changed to a gi identical to Goku's. Goem smiled. Then, suddenly, the sky turned completely dark.

"It's the middle of the day, yet suddenly it's gotten dark!" Gohan exclaimed. Goem stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"You've been living nowhere for almost a whole year, and you still talk gooder than me?" Goem asked.

"It would appear that they are bringing Son Goku back to life," Piccolo said. Gohan and Goem's faces lit up, hearing this. Piccolo's, though, did the exact opposite. "Which would mean that the Saiyajins are coming sooner than we had expected!" he exclaimed. Gohan and Goem froze.

**Author's Note:** Originally, I had a lot more for this chapter. But it just kept going and going, and it wouldn't stop. So, I split the chapter in half. I may end up having to cut off some of the next chapter for chapter 12, since it's really long. I just can't find a good place to stop. Alright, now it's time to reply to reviews I've gotten the last 9 chapters!

**Review Reply:** Basically, how I'm going to do this is I'm gonna put your name and the response. If I feel I need to put the review to clear some stuff up, I will do so. Here we go!!

_Chapter 1-_

Supersaiyangirl- Yeah, I know it's a bit OOC, but really...Who wouldn't find that disgusting?

Outlaw-Lanaya- Haha, don't worry, Goku loves them the same. And Gohan will get more "Daddy Attention" in later chapters.

Princesa de la Luna- Thanks, I think it's awesome too! Haha...That was a joke.

_Chapter 2-_

Supersaiyangirl- Yeah, I like to think I know the characters really well, and I try to keep the characters as much in character as I possibly can.

Princesa de la Luna- Again, thanks!

Kitty243- Thank you.

Outlaw-Lanaya- Sorry for the short chapter, I intended for it to be longer, but that's just how it happened to turn out.

_Chapter 3-_

Princesa de la Luna- Yet again, thanks.

Supersaiyangirl- Don't worry, as mentioned before, Gohan will get more attention from his father in later chapters. And he gets PLEANTY of attention from Chichi.

_Chapter 4-_

RoGueSurfer- Thanks, I hope you continue to read it!!

AmunNaal- Thank you, and I like to keep my characters pretty simple. And don't fret, Goem will have her own personality from Goku or Chichi.

Kenshin-Battosai- Haha, Goem didn't beat up Raditz before Goku got there, but she managed to give him a pretty good beating!! Thanks for reviewing!

Angel Saiyan- Dude, haven't we all seen too many anime in Japanese?

Kitty243- Thanks for the idea, I plan on using it!

Outlaw-Lanaya- Again, Gohan will begin getting more attention. Haha.

Princesa de la Luna- Shank yoooous.

Supersaiyangirl- Gohan always is and will be a mamma's boy. Ha.

Mirai-Gogeta- Don't worry, Gohan will still be VERY powerful.

ulimated goku- _Review- before you write anymore dragonballz stuff write so dragonball you know when goku was little_ Reply- Huh?? I know about when Goku was little, I grew up watching DragonBall. And if I wrote DragonBall, then it wouldn't be _**Son Goku's Daughter**_, it would just be, well, Son Goku!

_Chapter 5-_

Angel Saiyan- You know how bad I spell. I have to ask you how to spell stuff from time to time. Sometimes. Haha.

Kitty243- Thank you!

Outlaw-Lanaya- Thank you, and I hope you continue to think it is a good story!

Supersaiyangirl- I wished for it to be interesting!

Princesa de la Luna- Thanks.

ulimated goku- _Review- goku didn't learn how to fly until he met raditz_ Reply- Actually, I'm gonna have to correct you on that. In DragonBall, when Goku was training up with Kami to defeat Piccolo at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, he was taught _Bukujutsu_, which is basically the Flying technique. Want proof? Check out volume 14 or 15 of DragonBall.

_Chapter 6-_

Kitty243- Thanks!

Angel Saiyan- Yeah. Raditz is a pervy jerk.

Rodenga- Haha, thank you for the review! It made me laugh! And thank you so much for the compliment! But I think Angel Saiyan's _**Twins of Goku**_ is more interesting than this. Check that out, if you like this!! And Raditz scares me, also. And I love the title you gave him of "Raditz the Pedophile." Haha!!

Son Emily- Hey, I'm lovin' the screen name!! Haha...kidding. Thanks for the review!!

Princesa de la Luna- Yeah. "Wow." is right. Ha.

Supersaiyangirl- Haha, Gohan gets included, and he's my favorite character also, so that's why I'm including him more later on.

ulimated goku- Yes, I am aware that Gohan is four years old in the beginning of DragonBall Z. The reason why I choose for Gohan and Goem to be three in the beginning of the story is because something happens later on that I need more time on.

_Chapter 7-_

Kitty243- Hehe, thanks!

Angel Saiyan- Gah, thanks. I'll update more of this when you update more of _**Twins of Goku**_. Haha.

Rodenga- Thanks for the idea of Vegeta's younger brother, I'm gonna use it!! ...I think I just gave away some of the plot. Oh, well!!

Son Emily- Thank you so much for your review, that's what kind of reaction I was looking for out of people. And random little conversations are so fun!!

Blue-Huntress- I'll try and go as far as I possibly can with this story!!

Princesa de la Luna- You're welcome, again!!

Supersaiyangirl- Thanks, I try to keep it as close to the original as I can!

badger62- Thanks, I've been working of the character for years, so that means a lot.

ulimated goku- The story is rated T, so it's bound to have some cursing. And if it curses in the episode (Japanese version,) then it'll curse in my version. Sorry if it offends you in any way.

_Chapter 8-_

Angel Saiyan- You already know what's gonna happen, so of course you knew she was gonna get herself in more trouble!!

Son Emily- Haha, yeah, I thought that would be a funny little thing. I'm glad you thought it was!

Kitty243- Thankssssssss.

Princesa de la Luna- I'll update as fast as I can. Maybe. Haha.

_Chapter 9-_

Angel Saiyan- Haha, I know, so halarious!!

AmunNaal- _Review- Your story is okay, but just a couple things. The saiyans, specifically Raditz so far. The Saiyans were bad, yes, but they certainly weren't molesters or rapists, especially when a saiyan, even a half saiyan, is involved. The saiyans were misguided, not evil. It was hard to read that portion because it felt so out of place. The long disclaimers are stuff at the beginning and end of the stories really aren't necessary, and don't lend a very professional look to the story. They're distracting, and even on my 24 inch monitor I have to scroll down in order to skip the nonsense and get to the real story. It's excessive and unnecessary, doing nothing to make your story any better. I'm going to end it with that._ Reply- Wow, my first flame. And I greatly appreciate it!! Thank you for sharing your thoughts. Now, on the Raditz subject. I am very aware that the Saiyajins weren't evil. In my story, they're actually not bad. It's just Raditz, and I promise that's the only character totally out of place. And for the disclaimers and stuff, I like to do those for fun. It's my story, and I will do as I please. And I promise, that is the longest any Disclaimer or Author's Note will be, besides this. But, every once in a while, you're gonna have to continue to scroll down that 24 inch monitor of yours. Sorry, again. But I hope you like the story!

Well, that's all! Sorry this turned out to be so long, but I'm going to do this every chapter, so it will never be this long again. Till next chapter, ByeByes!!

Goem: Bye!!


	11. The Three Saiyajins

**Disclaimer: **Santa was a jerk this year and didn't give me DragonBall Z for Christmas this year. Sigh. Maybe next time.

**Author's Note:** Me: HOLY FREAKING CRAP I'M BACK!!!!!!!!

Gohan & Goem: Bout' time. Where were you!?

Me: Um...yeah...you all have the right to kill me. It's been...umm...seven months since the last chapter...haha? But, yeah, sorry all, I've just been super busy with school and stuff. So sorry. Goem, want to start the chapter?

Goem: Yup! (Hits the Chapter 11 button)

Chapter 11

**The Three Saiyajins**

"There's no need to be afraid," Piccolo said, taking off his weighed armor. "We've become far stronger in this one year." Gohan and Goem both gulped and nodded nervously.

"Y-yeah...stronger," Gohan agreed. Goem kept quiet. Piccolo suddenly turned his head sharply to the left, surprising the twins.

"What!? Something else approaching...from over there! And still others...all around us!" he exclaimed, turning his head in all directions.

"Aren't there only supposed to be two!?" Goem asked, also turning her heads in all directions. A person, who still looked like a small dot, was quickly coming towards the trio.

"A-A Saiyajin!?" Gohan asked frantically. As the dot came into view, the three relaxed.

"Hey! Long time no see, Piccolo," Kuririn said as he landed. Piccolo smirked.

"And what have _you _come for, little man?" Piccolo taunted as he chuckled. "To watch the _real _fighters?"

"Oh, give me a break, like you, I have also endured some hard training this past year," Kuririn rebuked.

"You show some slight improvement, I'll admit," Piccolo said giving it up, "And are the other idiots coming too?"

"_All_ of 'em. I was just the closest," Kuririn said, ignoring the idiot jab. Goem suddenly jumped.

"Hey, I remember you! You're from the turtle guy's place!" she exclaimed.

"You didn't remember that when he first came?" Gohan asked. Goem shook her head no. Gohan sighed.

"I'm Kuririn. And boy, are you two looking tougher! Just like Goku when he was a kid!" Kuririn said. The twin's eyes lighted up upon hearing they were like their father.

"You're really short, but strong! That's what Daddy used to say!" Goem exclaimed.

"Our dad used to tell us about you!" Gohan remembered. Kuririn suddenly looked very annoyed.

"Figures he'd lead with the 'small'...just because _he_ grew just a _little_, the..." Kuririn mumbled, finishing the sentence in his head.

"You're gonna fight with us, aren't'cha!?" Goem asked excitedly. Kuririn, still grumbling to himself didn't hear her question, so he moved on, leaning in close to the twins.

"So how bad was it, being trained by Piccolo, of all people?" he asked the two.

"Hard, but he isn't near as bad as everyone says-" Gohan said, being cut off by Piccolo who had suddenly turned sharply in their direction.

"Small talk is over...They're **here!**" Piccolo exclaimed, sharply turning back to where the Saiyajins were coming from. The other three did the same. Looking up, they saw three figures high up in the sky, staring down at them.

"S-so those are the Saiyajins, huh? Man, I can feel the battle power...L-like a demonic aura!!" Kuririn said silently, as the _three _Saiyajins touched down on Earth. Goem slowly leaned into Gohan.

"Um...Wern't there only supposed to be _two_ Saiyajins?" Goem asked. Gohan shook his head yes.

"Y-...yeah," he answered her nervously.

"Have you been preparing for us?" the short Saiyajin with a flaming hair shape asked.

"How did you guess?" Piccolo asked sarcastically. "Let's make this clear. What exactly do you want here?"

"Ah, that voice...It was _you_ who killed Raditz, wasn't it?" the short Saiyajin asked.

"Voice...!?" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Didn't Raditz tell you? This also serves as a transmitter," he explained.

"He's a Namekian," the large tall Saiyajin observed.

"Looks like it," the short Saiyajin agreed, "Not so strange that Raditz was beaten then." A look of surprise flew to Piccolo's face.

"Namekian...!?" Piccolo asked.

"Piccolo...Y-you're an alien too!? No wonder...?" Kuririn commented. Piccolo stayed quiet.

"Really, Piccolo!?" Gohan and Goem both asked.

"They say these slimy Namek gastropod guys possess strange powers even beyond their extraordinary fighting abilities...even _sorcery_! You're the one who made the Dragon Balls, aren't you?" the short Saiyajin asked.

"You...you know about the Dragon Balls!?" Kuririn exclaimed in shock.

"Why else would we bother with this dump!? Hand them over!" the large Saiyajin answered, "Bring on all the Namekians you can find! They're just _slugs_ to us!"

"Well, thanks to you, I suddenly have a much better insight into my ancestry. Alas for me, however, I did _not_ make the Dragon Balls. My specialty," Piccolo said, getting into a fighting stance, "is combat, as you will see. Now..._who _is a slug!?"

"If you won't _give_ us information on the Dragon Balls, we'll just have to _beat _it out of you!" the short Saiyajin threatened.

"981...1220...1083...1100...Fools! D'you think you can challenge us with battle powers like _those_!?" the large Saiyajin laughed. Goem leaned into Gohan again.

"Hey...Gohan! Don'tcha think it's weird that the other guy is just...standing there, doing nothing?" Goem whispered, refering to the third Saiyajin, who was average height, shared a few same physical features as the short Saiyajin, and was just staring off into space. "It's like he's-"

"Hey, you there! Girl! Did we ask you to speak!?" the large Saiyajin snapped at Goem. Goem jumped, shutting her mouth as quick as she could. Vegeta sighed.

"Nappa, take off your scouter," the short Saiyajin ordered. "Yasai, you too!" The third Saiyajin suddenly snapped out of his trance and removed his scouter.

"But...why?" Nappa asked.

"These slugs vary their battle powers to suit the battle. Those numbers are useless," the short Saiyajin explained.

"Yeah, that's right," Nappa said, removing his scouter. "That weakling Raditz probably got himself killed because he depended on the scouters numbers, and got caught off guard."

"That...'That weakling'...!?" Piccolo exclaimed.

"I-Isn't that the guy who nearly clobbered you an' Goku..._together_!?" Kuririn asked in shock.

"Why don't they see what we can really do? Then we'll ask them about the Dragon Balls again. Hey, Nappa weren't there seven seeds for Saibamen left?" the short Saiyajin asked. Nappa chuckled.

"You like to play games, don't you, Vegeta," he said.

"Saibamen...?" Kuririn wondered.

"Wh-What're those?" Goem asked, as Nappa reached into a pocket in his spandex and pulled out a small bottle with what looked like pebbles inside of it.

"Yeah, there's seven, all right," Nappa answered, bending down to the ground, poking a whole in the dirt with his finger, placing the seed inside, covering it, and putting a small amount of water on top. He did the same with six more before tossing the bottle away from him on the ground.

"Wh-What's going on?" Kuririn asked as the ground where the seeds were burried started to shake. Suddenly, small and ugly green..._things_...popped out of the ground. Piccolo, Kuririn, Gohan, and Goem all stared in shock as the Saibamen smirked and chuckled at them. "I-I don't like the look of those guys..."

"Those four. They are your targets," Vegeta ordered.

"T-This could be harder'n we thought!" Kuririn said.

"I'd say so..." Piccolo agreed. Gohan and Goem stared at the creatures, fright clearly seen in their eyes. The four suddenly sensed more people coming towards them. They flipped their heads around just in time to see Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Yamucha touch down to the ground next to them.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Yamucha greeted the four.

"Yamucha, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, you're here!" Kuririn exclaimed, smiling.

"They just keep coming, don't they?" Vegeta asked.

"Like a swarm of gnats," Nappa agreed, as the third Saiyajin, Yasai, walked away and sat on a rock, closing his eyes, appearing to fall asleep.

"Weren't there only supposed to be _two_ Saiyajins?" Tenshinhan asked.

"Maybe you should complain," Kuririn joked.

"Seven of them...the same number as the Saibamen. How perfect! How about if each of you fights one at a time? For sport!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"A game!? Absurd!!" Piccolo snapped. "Quit playing and get this over with!"

"No! This could work for us!" Kuririn said as he tried to calm Piccolo, "Goku's not here yet, this could stall time!" Tenshinhan sighed.

"Fine. I'll go first," Tenshinhan said, cracking his knuckles, "Come at me."

"I think the Saibamen are going to survive that little man!" Nappa laughed.

"You take this one," Vegeta ordered one of the Saibamen, "Give him everything."

"T-Tenshinhan! Good luck!" Chaozu cheered. As Chaozu finished his sentence, the Saibaman charged. Tenshinhan quickly put his hand forward, knocking the Saibaman back in shock. As Tenshinhan began to charge at him back, the Saibaman opened his head, shooting out what appeared to be acid out of his head. Tenshinhan dodged out of the way, the acid falling to the ground and creating a hole. Tenshinhan then charged the Saibaman again, quickly elbowing him in the face. The Saibaman fell to the ground, dead. Everyone stared in shock. Even Yasai opened his eyes at the silence.

"It...It can't be!" Nappa said in shock.

"He did it!!" Chaozu cheered, jumping up and down.

"That's Tenshinhan for you!" Kuririn continued the celebration.

"Looks like they'll be able to entertain us after all," Vegeta chuckled as Gohan and Goem high fived, smiles plastered on their faces.

"It's impossible...the Saibamen's battle power was over 1200! Equal to Raditz, every one of them!" Nappa exclaimed.

"Ergo, that fellow's battle power is greater still," Vegeta pointed out.

"But...Our date never showed..." Nappa's thought trailed off.

"Your comrade underestimated his foe," Vegeta said to the remaining six Saibamen, "Didn't I tell him to go all out? Who will be next?"

"This time hit with _everything_!" Nappa growled.

"Let me go next," Yamucha started, "I'll show them that playtime is over. Now try me!"

"Ah. A hot shot," Vegeta sighed as another Saibaman stepped up. Both charged at eachother, suddenly disappearing. When they had appeared again, the Saibaman was on the ground, appearing to be dead, as Yamucha stood, smirking.

"Those monsters aren't as fearsome as they look," Yamucha said, "I'll clean up the other four by myself!" Just then, the Saibaman jumped up, catching Yamucha off guard, wrapped himself around him, and exploded, as everyone, being Gohan, Goem, and Kuririn, yelped in shock.

"Well...That's more like it," Vegeta said, as the smoke cleared, revealing Yamucha laying alone on the cold, hard ground...dead.

**Author's Note:** Alrighty, so whatcha guys think? This chapter was meant to be alot longer...But I managed to get the last bit of battery off of my mom's laptop. Ugh. Stupid computer Weeeeeeell, anywho, the more reviews there is for this chapter, the quicker you'll get the next. Ten reviews, and you'll probably get another chapter by next week. I don't think that's too much to ask for...Well, until next time...ByeByes!!


	12. Vegeta, Nappa, andYasai?

**Disclaimer: **Turns out, Santa was mean again this year and didn't give me DBZ. Sigh. There's always next year!

**Author's Note:** Me: So, today marks the two-year anniversary since I started this little story here, Son Goku's Daughter. It has also been over a year since I've updated. And seeing that it was the two-year anniversary, it inspired me to update. So, here you go. Chapter 12 of Son Goku's Daughter. Goem, start the chapter!

Goem: Finally. I've been sick of waitin' for this! Let's **GOOOOO!** (Hit's Chapter 12 button)

Chapter 12

**Vegeta, Nappa, and...Yasai?**

"I-It just…It self-destructed…" Piccolo mumbled.

"**YAMUCHA!**" Kuririn screamed, running towards the fallen warrior. "He's…dead," he confirmed to the rest of the group. "H-He knew this was going to happen…That's why he wouldn't let _me _do it…How am I gonna break this…to Pu'ar and Bulma…!"

"Settling for a _draw_! This is _pathetic_!" Nappa complained.

"Pick up your trash, little man!" Vegeta commanded. Yasai sighed, closing his eyes again. Kuririn stood up beside Yamucha, his anger rising.

"Shut…your…_**mouth!**_" Kuririn growled before quickly turning to his friends. "Get back, all of you!" he yelled, whipping back around to face the Saiyajin, bringing his arms in front of him. "_This _is what I've been _trainin' _for!" he said as he began rapidly firing blasts. The Saibamen tried to get away, but got caught in the fury of blasts, most of them being destroyed- Except for one.

"Wow…_Wow,_ Kuririn, that was awesome!" Goem cheered, as the last remaining Saibaman jumped up and charged towards Gohan. "_Gohan! _Goem screeched just as Piccolo reached out, grabbing the Saibaman by the arm.

"Die," he calmly stated, throwing him into the air and blasting him to shreds.

"Well…That's Piccolo…Enjoy it 'till he's our enemy again…" Tenshinhan commented, smirking.

"Th-Thank you, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said.

"Don't misunderstand. I wouldn't bother saving you…Except that I needed a little warmup for the great battle to come," Piccolo smirked, turning to the smoke that was still covering the Saiyajin. Laughter came from it.

"You _did _say you wanted playtime to end, didn't you?" Vegeta asked. Nappa laughed.

"Now it's time for the real thing," Nappa said, cracking his knuckles. "Let me do it. I'll kill them all at once!" Vegeta nodded.

"Here it comes!" Piccolo warned, and Nappa began powering up, showing his great power.

"Okay, who do I kill first!" Nappa exclaimed, looking over at the others. His eyes landed on Tenshinhan. "You." He charged with lightning speed at Tenshinhan and punched, slicing off half of his arm completely. Chaozu jumped up, coming to his partner's rescue. He grabbed a hold of Nappa's back.

"Good bye, Ten…" he whispered with tears in his eyes.

"_**CHAOZU!**_" Tenshinhan screamed as Chaozu blew himself up, attempting to bring Nappa down with him. It appeared as if he had won, until the smoke cleared.

"Heh heh…You still don't get it, do you?" Nappa chuckled. Everyone froze in shock. Tenshinhan looked up at Nappa in horror.

"The DragonBalls already restored his life once…He can never come back…!" Tenshinhan realized.

"Luckily you'll see him again soon…In hell!" Nappa yelled, jumping up towards Tenshinhan.

"Chaozu…I'll avenge you…And then I'll _join_ you…!" Tenshinhan muttered to himself, bringing his one good hand out in front of him. "Kikoho!" he yelled, hitting Nappa. But not surprisingly, the blast hardly did a thing. "I…failed…"Tenshinhan mumbled as he fell down face first to the ground.

"He…a monster…!" Gohan said, shaking, as silent tears began to fall down Goem's face.

"He fought like a man…And died like a dog," Vegeta smirked. Yasai opened his eyes again.

"Pathetic."

"_**GOKU! HURRY!" **_Kuririn screamed to the sky.

"'Goku'…? Vegeta said, starting to come to a realization.

"It appears as this 'Goku' they speak of is Kakarotto," Yasai commented.

"So how much confidence d'you have that you'll win…?" Kuririn asked.

"None," Piccolo said. Kuririn gulped.

"Then…I guess…This is really it…" Kuririn accepted, visibly shaking like a leaf. Nappa jumped and yelled, charging at the last four remaining warriors. Goem began to cry more loudly.

"_DADDY!" _she screamed.

"NAPPA- WAIT!" Vegeta suddenly yelled, stopping Nappa right in his tracks.

"What…?" Nappa asked, confused.

"Don't be in such a hurry, that's all. I just want to ask them something…" Vegeta turned to the four others. "This 'Son Goku' you all keep mentioning is Kakarotto, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yeah! So what!" Kuririn confirmed.

"Well, well…Then he really did come back to life with the DragonBalls, just as we had heard…But…" he laughed, "Kakarotto is your only hope! What good will he be if he wasn't even a match for Raditz!" He continued to laugh.

"Son Goku is not one to underestimate…" Piccolo growled. Nappa began laughing with Vegeta.

"Well then, where is he! Maybe he's not coming back…Because he's _afraid_!" Nappa laughed.

"_**SHUT UP!**_" Goem screamed, as everyone turned to look at her. Seeing everyone's eyes on her, she gulped cowering back behind Gohan, obviously embarrassed of her sudden outburst. But Gohan didn't back down.

"Yeah! Daddy will come back! And he'll beat you guys up!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta chuckled.

"Such faith…" he laughed. "Very well then. We'll wait until he comes."

"_What!" _Nappa yelled as Vegeta held up three fingers.

"We will wait three hours, and no longer," he said.

"_Three hours! _What am I supposed to do for _three _hours!" Nappa yelled, throwing a fit. Yasai sighed.

"You'll figure something out," he said, laying down on the rock he had been sitting on. Nappa growled as he flew back to Vegeta and Yasai.

"Damn…What's keeping him?" Kuririn wondered, talking to Piccolo, as Gohan and Goem walked off a bit away to have their own conversation.\

"I'm tired…" Goem said as she began to cry, "And I want Daddy."

"He'll come, Goem. Please don't cry," Gohan comforted his sister. After a few minutes, Goem's cries slowed until they were only sniffles. She looked over at the three other Saiyajin.

"I wonder who that other guy is…" she wondered, referring to Yasai, "He hardly talks." Gohan nodded in agreement. "Let's go talk to him!" she exclaimed, cheering up.

"What! No!" Gohan yelled, shocked that his sister would suggest something like that.

"Aw, c'mon, he don't seem to bad!"

"No, Goem! Piccolo will yell at us…"

"Let's go!" Goem said, grabbing her brother by the hand. Gohan sighed and began to walk with her over to the other Saiyajin, who was separated a good one hundred of so yards from the other two. "Hiya!" Goem exclaimed when they were next to him. He didn't move. The twins leaned closer. Goem chuckled. "He's sleeping!" she whispered. Gohan chuckled with her. "Let's wake him up!"

"No! He might get mad and kill us!" Gohan protested. Goem didn't listen and began to tap the Saiyajin. When he began to stir, Gohan and Goem jumped back. He sat up and looked at them groggily.

"What are you doing," he stated, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"W-We were…Umm…" Gohan stammered. Goem took a step closer to him, yanking Gohan with her.

"We came to say hi!" She exclaimed cheerfully. The Saiyajin sneered.

"Hello. Goodbye," he simply stated.

"What's your name?" Goem asked.

"Yasai. Now leave," Yasai said rather rudely.

"Oh. I'm Son Goem! And this is Gohan!" she introduced her and her brother. Yasai raised his hand up as if to hit the kids. They screamed, causing the other two Saiyajin, Kuririn, and Piccolo to notice the three were communicating.

"_**Yasai!**_" Vegeta screamed, "It has only been ten minutes! I said we are waiting for Kakarotto!" Yasai sneered.

"I wasn't actually going to hit them. I just want them to go away," he explained. Kuririn ran over to the twins, grabbed them, and began walking back to Piccolo.

"What are you two doing! Are you trying to get yourselves killed!" he asked

"I'm sorry, Kuririn. I made Goem come with me," Gohan said, taking the blame.

"N-" Goem started, but was silenced with a glare from Gohan.

"Well, you'd better not do it again! If either of you died, Goku would kill me! And…Chichi…" Kuririn gulped.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again," Gohan apologized.

**Author's Note: **I know. It's kinda a short chapter. But I really wanted to get this out tonight. Look forward to the next chapter. There'll be more Goem-Yasai conversation. Who exactly is Yasai? Find out in later chapters! Remember to review! Bye-Byes!


	13. Surprise!

Hey, all! Long time no speak. I suppose I should explain why I haven't updated in ages, right? Well, to be honest with you, I totally forgot about it. You get busy with life, and suddenly your hobbies are put on the back burner. I started this story after I turned sixteen, and I'm now almost twenty one. Being a full time student and working a full time job definitely takes up most of my time, and I'm usually cleaning during my free time. No fun, right? If you're still a teenager, hold on to your youth as much as you can. Being an adult isn't as fun as it may seem.

Anywho, regarding this story, if I was to update, a lot of changes would have to be made. I'd probably just start fresh with a whole new story, but then again, I wouldn't want to lose the following I have with this one. If you have an opinion on it or any advice, feel free to message me. I'll get back to everyone, I promise! I swear, I'll get back to this story at some point. I have not forgotten my dear Son Goem!

You all will be getting news on the story soon! Please, don't give up on me! :)


End file.
